Recuperando el pasado- Secreto de matrimonio
by yuli09
Summary: A Carlisle un amor del pasado le rompio el corazón desde entonces su única ilusión es su trabajo, qué pasará cuando se encuentre a Esme en la boda de uno de sus mejores amigos, qué esconde Esme de Carlisle, por qué su amor se transformo en desconfianza. Cuarto libro de la serie seis pretendientes, incluye Secreto de matrimonio(Summary dentro) Adaptación
1. Chapter 2

_**La trama es de MELISSA McCLONE y los personajes de S.M, yo no gano nada**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

La invitación de boda llevaba ya un tiempo abandonada sobre el escritorio de Carlisle Cullen. La tarjeta ribeteada de dorado podría haberse confundido con el resto de los papeles pendientes pero, por alguna razón, captaba desconsideradamente su atención.

Carlisle la había recibido hacía un mes. Su mejor amigo del instituto iba a casarse. Pero Carlisle había estado demasiado ocupado para contestar. Había metido la maldita invitación en el maletín y se había olvidado de ella hasta entonces.

Volvió a escuchar el mensaje de voz de su amigo.

—Hola, Carlisle, soy Aro Carlow —dijo la voz de su mejor amigo—. Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Sé que estás ocupado, pero necesitamos determinar el número fijo de invitados y queremos saber si vas a poder venir a la boda. Todo el mundo estará aquí. Aunque no sé si te importa, también vendrá Esme Everson. Sé a ciencia cierta que todavía te acordarás de ella aunque te hayas olvidado de todos los demás. Cuídate y llámame tan pronto como puedas.

Aro había mencionado a Esme Everson.

Nadie más se había enterado de su especial amistad con la chica más popular del Instituto de Fernville. Carlisle sabía que Aro no se lo había contado a nadie. Había sido un amigo leal como ninguno, y jamás volvería a encontrar otro igual.

En aquella época lejana, en la que se recordaba a sí mismo como un perdedor, Carlisle había estado profundamente enamorado de Esme.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

Miró su agenda y buscó la fecha de la futura boda fijada para diciembre. Tenía que realizar un viaje a Frankfurt, asistir a una conferencia en San José y a una feria en Las Vegas. Tenía varias reuniones con analistas financieros y finalizar la puesta en marcha de la campaña de Aroeting para el próximo año. Un viaje a Femville era imposible.

—¿Otra vez te quedas en la oficina hasta el anochecer? —una suave voz femenina sonó desde la puerta.

No tuvo que mirar a la dueña para reconocer a Sue Clearwater, la secretaria de dirección de Charlie Swan, jefe supremo y dueño de la compañía.

Sue era como una gran madre para todos los empleados de la compañía, y cocinaba el más delicioso pescado frito de aquel lado de Río Grande. Sólo su impecable imagen de mujer profesional le daba el necesario toque distanciador. Quizás por su talante maternal era tan fácil confiarlé secretos personales.

—No es tan tarde -dijo Carlisle antes de mirar hacia la ventana y darse cuenta de que casi había anochecido por completo—. La verdad es que he perdido la noción del tiempo.

—Parece que lo estás tomando por costumbre.

—No deberías decir nada, porque tú también estás aquí.

—A Charlie le gusta que me quede en la oficina cuando él está por aquí.

—Lo tratas demasiado bien.

—Es un buen jefe.

—Por eso mismo, no quiero que mi jefe piense que soy un vago.

—Con las horas que le regalas a Wintersoft nadie jamás pensaría eso —se aproximó al escritorio y le entregó un archivador—. Charlie quiere que revises el último informe del proyecto Utopía.

Carlisle lo colocó junto a la pila de trabajos pendientes.

—Lo leeré esta noche —dijo, e hizo una nota mental para llamar al día siguiente a Garrett Saint Claire, vicepresidente del departamento tecnológico, para ver si la puesta en marcha de Utopía tenía una fecha de lanzamiento o no.

—Creo que deberías irte a dormir.

—¿Como voy a dormir con todo lo que me queda por hacer?

Sin duda, Carlisle era un ambicioso y válido profesional. A sus veintiocho años, era el directivo más joven de la compañía y, sin duda, no iba a detenerse ahí.

Sue señaló la cartulina ribeteada de dorado que yacía sobre la montaña de papeles.

—¿Es una invitación de boda? —preguntó ella.

—Sí.

—¿Se casa otro de nuestros empleados?

—No, esta vez no —respondió Carlisle.

En los últimos meses, varios directivos de Wintersoft se habían comprometido o contraído matrimonio. Primero fue Emmett McCarty, luego, Jasper Whitlock y, finalmente, Jake Black. Aquella especie de «epidemia» incomodaba a Carlisle. En lo último que quería pensar era en el matrimonio. El trabajo le dejaba poco tiempo para salir con alguien y me nos aún para comprometerse.

—Espero que Jake sea el último que ha contraído la enfermedad del amor o tendré que plantearme dejar de beber el agua de esta oficina.

—Alice tiene gemelos y veremos qué les su cede a las demás. Quizás también sea algo que está en el agua -dijo Sue.

—Muy graciosa —respondió él sin pizca de humor.

Si el matrimonio le resultaba poco atrayente aún más indeseable le era la paternidad. Tenía una vida perfecta. ¿Por qué iba a estropearla?

—¿Quien se casa?

—Mi mejor amigo del instituto.

—Suena divertido.

A él no.

—No pienso ir.

—¿Por qué no?

—Estoy demasiado ocupado —el trabajo era el único modo que tenía de alcanzar cuanto quería. Carlisle había probado el dulce almíbar del éxito y quería más. Eso implicaba sacrificar su vida personal, pero valía la pena—. Le enviaré un buen regalo.

—Pero es tu mejor amigo...

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía muchos amigos, pero nos distanciamos cuando acabó el instituto.

—A pesar de todo, te ha invitado —dijo Sue—. Eso debe de ser por algo. No creo que darle un día de tu tiempo a un amigo tenga tanta importancia.

—Si no tuviera tanto trabajo...

—El trabajo es una excusa.

Carlisle no supo qué responder. Sue tenía una especial capacidad para ver dentro de la gente.

—Es la misma que utilizaste cuando te pregunté por qué no habías tenido una relación seria en mucho tiempo —insistió ella.

—Salgo con mujeres.

—Nunca dos veces con la misma.

—No veo que haya nada malo en eso.

—Lo hay si no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida solo —lo miró pensativa—. Me pregunto si no habrá algún otro motivo. El único nombre que has citado alguna vez ha sido el de Esme. Sé que eso ocurrió hace muchos años pero, ¿estás seguro de que lo has superado?

—Sí, claro que sí. No hubo nada serio entre Esme y yo. Sólo estuvimos juntos seis maravillosos días. La verdad es que me resultaba difícil tener una novia en el instituto. Tenía inteligencia, pero no atractivo.

—Pues debiste florecer tarde, pero lo hiciste, porque ahora disfrutas de ambas cosas.

—Gracias —dijo él sin más.

—¿Esme estará en la boda?

—Sí —respondió Carlisle y su mente se fue con Esme. Recordó su largo y sedoso pelo castaño acaramelado, sus ojos cafes, su risa seductora y cálida. Sintió un repentino calor—. También irá su marido —añadió.

Sue lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Esme está casada? ¿Cuándo se casó?

—No estoy seguro —respondió él. Lo que sí sabía era que se había casado con el hombre que había elegido en lugar de a él: Charles Everson.

Era cierto que aquella elección le había facilitado el camino. De haberse quedado con ella, seguramente no habría podido estar tan centrado en la universidad, ni habría logrado hacer de sus sueños una realidad.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

—En nuestra graduación. Después mis padres se trasladaron a Chicago y todos mis amigos se fueron a la universidad, así que no tenía ningún motivo para volver a Fernville.

—Esta boda lo es.

Carlisle miró la tarjeta. Allí estarían Harry, Cayo y Vladimir. Sí, la boda prometía ser divertida. Quizás...

Sue agarró la invitación y se la entregó.

—No pierdas esta oportunidad. Carlisle se quedó pensativo.

—Quizás tengas razón -dijo él.

—¿Irás a la boda?

Carlisle sonrió.

—Iré.

—Va a ir —le susurró Sue a Bella Swan, al entrar en el abarrotado ascensor.

Bella supo de inmediato que se refería a Carlisle Cullen. Guapo, ambicioso y unos años más joven que Bella, era, además, uno de los posibles candidatos a marido que su padre tenía en mente.

No estaba dispuesta a permitir que Charlie Swan, su adorable progenitor, la subastara a su antojo entre los empleados prometedores. Tampoco estaba interesada en el matrimonio.

Cuando todos los empleados se bajaron del as censor, Bella pulsó el botón de parada. Allí no las oiría nadie.

—¿Y aquella chica con la que tuvo una relación en su ciudad natal?

—También irá. Pero, al parecer, está casada.

Bella se masajeó las sienes, perturbada por la noticia.

—Quizás esa situación haya cambiado —continuó Sue—. En cualquier caso, será positivo que la vea. Intuyo que Carlisle necesita reconciliarse con su pasado para poder construirse un futuro.

—¿Y si ya no está casada?

—Entonces todo será más fácil para ti. Las posibilidades de que quede un soltero menos, en un futuro no muy lejano, aumentan.

Bella suspiró.

—Ojalá no tuviéramos que preocuparnos de ninguno de ellos.

—Tienes razón. Al menos, ya hemos recorrido la mitad del camino.

—Sí, supongo que sí —dijo Bella con un tono extrañamente dubitativo.

—¿No era eso lo que tú querías?

—Sí. Pero me molesta tener que intervenir en la vida privada de otros.

—¿Te has parado a pensar la posibilidad de cumplir los deseos de tu padre?

—Sí. Y no voy a casarme con ninguno de los tres solteros que quedan disponibles en esta empresa

—Bella alzó la barbilla, orgullosa—. Son uno tipos estupendos, pero aún no estoy preparada para el matrimonio.

—El trabajo no te reconfortará en las frías noches de invierno.

Bella sonrió.

—Suenas como mi padre.

—Te quiere mucho.

—Lo sé -dijo ella—. Por eso está tan preocupado por mi soltería. Pero ya cometí el error de dejarme llevar por sus imposiciones y de casarme con un empleado de la compañía. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida sola, pero tampoco quiero que mi padre me imponga a la persona con quien la comparta.

—Hablando de tu ex marido, Mike ha venido a verme.

—Sí, también ha venido a verme a mí.

Sue levantó una ceja en un gesto interrogante.

—Nada —admitió Bella—. Está preocupado por que ha perdido su trabajo. El ascensor en el que se había subido se ha parado mucho antes de llegar al ático del éxito. No sabe qué va a hacer.

—No es tuya.

—Pero si no nos hubiéramos casado, él seguiría trabajando para Wintersoft -dijo Bella con patente preocupación—. Me gustaría que mi padre entendiera por qué no quiero volver a verme en esa misma situación otra vez. Fue humillante y todo salió mal. No voy a casarme antes de haber encontrado a la persona adecuada y hasta que me sienta preparada.

Le dio al botón del ascensor y éste se puso en marcha.

—Y, respecto a nuestro plan de ayudar a los tres solteros restantes a encontrar a su media naranja, ¿qué me dices? —preguntó Sue—. ¿Seguimos adelante?

Las dudas asaltaron a Bella. Pensó sobre los tres solteros: Carlisle Cullen, Garrett Saint Claire y Edward Masen. Garrett era un brillante ejecutivo, obsesionado con el trabajo, que parecía vivir en la oficina. Edward era un casanova y según la revista Chicago, uno de los cincuenta solteros de oro de la ciudad y un verdadero misterio para cuantos lo rodeaban. Carlisle era un ambicioso trabajador que encajaba perfectamente en el perfil que su padre buscaba.

—Vamos a ver qué pasa con Carlisle.

Esme Everson se quedó en mitad del pasillo de la iglesia observando detenidamente la decoración floral.

Se sentía satisfecha con su trabajo.

Ya estaba todo listo. Muy pronto la iglesia estaría repleta de invitados. Aro Carlow y Sulpicia Williams iban a tener una boda preciosa.

Esme sintió un nudo en la garganta. Aquél habría sido el tipo de ceremonia que ella habría deseado. Pero la realidad había sido que se había tenido que conformar con un matrimonio civil, un vestido estampado y la única presencia de sus suegros.

Pero, aunque no había disfrutado de la boda de sus sueños, había tenido algo mucho más preciado.

Esme se acercó a uno de los ramilletes de flores y lo colocó cuidadosamente, hasta que la disposición fue perfecta.

—¿Esme?

Esme se quedó paralizada al oír aquella voz

Se volvió lentamente. Un hombre vestido con un traje azul estaba junto a la puerta; Se aproximó lentamente. Tenía el pelo rubio, los ojos color azul y una sonrisa que hacía que le temblaran las piernas.

—Sí...

—¿Eres tú? —le preguntó Carlisle Cullen.

Cuanto más se le acercaba más difícil le resultaba respirar. Había cambiado. Su rostro había madurado, pero sin duda el tiempo lo había favorecido. Su cuerpo también había mejorado con la edad. El traje le sentaba increíblemente bien, y acentuaba sus hombros anchos y su postura perfecta.

—Carlisle —dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, aun que trataba de mantener la calma. Carlisle Cullen no había escrito ni había llamado desde hacía nueve años. Sintió una extraña combinación de temor y resentimiento—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He venido a la boda de Aro.

Esme había olvidado la amistad que Aro y Carlisle habían tenido en el instituto. Había apartado de su mente ese detalle y un millón de ellos más.

Carlisle miró al reloj.

—Parece que los dos hemos llegado antes de tiempo. Aro quería yerme aquí antes de la ceremonia.

—Yo llevo horas —dijo ella—. Porque, aparte de ser una de las invitadas, también he hecho los arreglos florales. Tengo mi propia floristería.

El sonrió levemente con un gesto sereno. A Esme le resultó extraño. Carlisle nunca había sido tan calmado, tan seguro. Siempre había sido el tímido adorable que la ayudaba con los deberes de clase. La había hecho siempre sentir atractiva y dulce, de un modo que no se había sentido con nadie más.

El hombre que tenía delante no parecía de los que se ponen nerviosos ante nada.

Carlisle Cullen había pasado de ser el chico listo y feo del instituto, a convertirse en un hombre in creíblemente atractivo. No obstante, a ella nunca le había importado su aspecto. Lo que le había importado había sido que la amaba. Bueno, había pensado que la amaba. Pero había estado equivocada, como en tantas otras cosas.

—¿Te quedaste a vivir en Fernville?

—Yo... Sí, nos quedamos.

Esperaba que le preguntara por Tony, por su hijo... por el hijo de los dos.

Pero Carlisle no lo hizo. Lo maldijo. Habría esperado que después de tanto tiempo al menos hubiera albergado cierta curiosidad hacia su niño.

Se sintió decepcionada. Carlisle debía de tener hielo en lugar de sangre corriéndole por las venas. Era el único modo de explicar sus acciones.

A pesar de todo, Esme no podía olvidar que las cosas habían sucedido del mejor modo posible.

Gracias a la actitud de Carlisle había cambiado. Había dejado de ser la niña rica perteneciente a la familia Platt. Nunca habría podido ser tan perfecta como su hermano. Siempre había sabido que el amor de sus padres era algo que debía ganarse con esfuerzo, pero no había supuesto que le cerrarían totalmente las puertas al descubrir que estaba embarazada. Se había quedado sola y sin dinero. Gracias a Carlisle, toda su vida había cambiado.

Pero había ido recogiendo poco a poco las piezas y con la ayuda de Charles y sus padres había reconstruido su vida y pasado a formar parte de la familia Everson. Tenía que cuidarse mucho de que eso no cambiara. La presencia de Carlisle suponía un peligro.

Si Frank y Helen se enteraban...

—¿La vida en Fernville es más divertida ahora que antes?

—No, pero me gusta.

—No solía gustarte.

—Cierto. Pero la gente cambia.

—Tú no has cambiado. Pareces exactamente la misma.

El cumplido le provocó una inesperada satisfacción. Se ruborizó y se alisó nerviosamente la falda.

—Sólo tratas de ser amable.

—No, de verdad, estás fantástica.

—Tú también. Te sienta muy bien el traje -dijo ella, sintiéndose completamente estúpida No podía permitir que Carlisle tuviera aquel efecto sobre ella—. Quiero decir...

—Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir. Has hecho un precioso trabajo con las flores. Pero, ¿cómo es que no te fuiste a la gran ciudad, que no hiciste todas aquellas cosas que tenías previstas?

Un embarazo a la tierna edad de dieciocho años, el rechazo de sus padres, un matrimonio prematuro y un trabajo precario pero necesario habían truncado sus posibilidades.

—Así fueron las cosas.

—¿Me lo quieres contar?

—No —respondió tajantemente ella. Después de todo ya conocía parte de la historia y no se había molestado en hacer nada al respecto. Era mejor que todo siguiera como estaba. Tenía que proteger a su familia—. ¿Qué me cuentas de ti?

—Trabajo como vicepresidente del departamento de Marketing de una compañía de Chicago.

—¿Sigues con la idea de conseguir tu primer millón de dólares antes de cumplir los treinta años?

—Ya veremos.

«Ya veremos», no. Sólo lo vería él. No había cabida para Carlisle Cullen en su vida. Lo que había sucedido entre ellos aquella lejana primavera no había sido más que un sueño hecho realidad d rante unos pocos días.

Hasta entonces, Esme jamás había sentido amor. El afecto de sus padres había sido inexistente, siempre exigiendo de ella una perfección imposible. Tampoco su entonces ex novio Charles le había demostrado jamás cariño. Sólo buscaba sexo.

Carlisle le había hecho sentir algo diferente, ese amor que tanto había anhelado. Hiciera lo que hiciera o dijera lo que dijera, no importaba. Él siempre la amaría. Eso era lo que había pensado en aquel momento. Pero había estado equivocada. Su historia no había tenido ningún final de cuento.

Por suerte, el tiempo había pasado y con él Esme había madurado. No volvería a repetir sus errores.

Carlisle pertenecía a un ayer muy lejano y allí se quedaría.

Lo único que podía hacer era destrozar su vida si dejaba que la verdad sobre Tony saliera a la luz. Si él quería seguir fingiendo que no tenía un hijo, mejor para ella.

Forzó una sonrisa atenta.

—Me alegro de haberte visto, pero tengo que llevarle el ramo a la novia antes de que aparezcan los invitados.

—Nos veremos más tarde.

«No, si puedo evitarlo», pensó ella.

Pensaba mantenerse tan lejos de Carlisle Cullen como le fuera posible.

—Ya veremos.

Carlisle observó a Esme mientras ésta recorría el pasillo hasta el vestíbulo.

Estaba realmente sexy con aquel vestido negro. El movimiento de sus caderas lo hipnotizaba como lo había hipnotizado siempre.

En los últimos años había vivido convencido de que había superado su obsesión por Esme Platt. Y era cierto.

Pero el encuentro con Esme Everson había despertado en él deseos dormidos. Era una belleza, con aquellos ojos brillantes y llenos de intrigantes secretos.

Su figura había mejorado con los años, pues el tiempo había colocado ciertas curvas en los lugares adecuados. Además, parecía más firme, más segura de sí misma.

Repentinamente, se sentía como un adolescente cuyo sistema hormonal estuviera totalmente fuera de control.

Era un hombre de éxito, un ejecutivo responsable. Sin embargo, Esme había sido capaz de acabar con su cordura.

Carlisle inspiró profundamente y expiró lenta mente. No podía permitir que le sucediera aquello.

Tiempo atrás, ella había sido una princesa y él había sido el caballero de la armadura, siempre a su lado, asegurándose de que no fallara en ninguna asignatura.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

Ella se había convertido en la florista de una ciudad sin importancia, mientras que él había alcanzado todos sus sueños.

Carlisle tenía cuanto quería.

Todo... menos a Esme.

* * *

Los personajes de esta historia son de S.M y la historia es de Kim Lawrence, disfruten

_**Secreto de matrimonio**_

Capitulo 1

-¿Puedo ayudarla?

La delgada figura vestida con un abrigo hasta los pies no pareció oír al guardia de seguridad.

El joven, recién incorporado a la empresa Black, se aclaró la garganta.

-Perdone, señorita. ¡Señorita...! -la llamó, levantando la voz.

En ese momento la diminuta figura se detuvo en seco. Cuando se volvió, la hermosa melena cobriza rozó su pálida, su hermosa cara.

-Señora -lo corrigió ella.

Renesmee respiró profundamente. No podía culpar al pobre guardia de seguridad por no conocer su estatus marital cuando su propio marido lo olvidaba cuando le resultaba conveniente... y cada día parecía convenirle más a menudo, pensó con tristeza.

-Señora, necesito ver su identificación.

-Soy la señora Black -dijo Renesmee. Pero eso no pareció impresionar al guardia-. La esposa de Jacob Black.

"Tu jefe", le habría gustado añadir. El genio, como lo llamaban en las revistas de economía; un hombre que, en diez años, había convertido aquella pequeña empresa de informática en una multinacional.

-Voy a ver a mi marido. No se preocupe, está esperándome... -siguió diciendo entonces. Era una mentira pero pensaba que tenía derecho a mentir, dadas las circunstancias.

¡Y las circunstancias eran que su marido era un mentiroso y un falso!

La expresión del joven guardia de seguridad se endureció.

-Tendrá que inventarse algo mejor. El señor Black está arriba, pero la señora Black está con él... lleva toda la noche con él -dijo, con aire de triunfo.

Otra vez la misma historia, pensó Renesmee, desesperada.

Su marido había olvidado que iban a cenar juntos para celebrar su tercer aniversario, pero estaba tan eufórica que hubiera podido perdonarle todo... casi todo.

En los tres años de convivencia se había acostumbrado al inusual concepto del tiempo que tenía Jacob y, aunque llegaba tarde, consiguió mantener una sonrisa en los labios, anticipando su expresión de alegría cuando le diera la noticia.

Pero tres horas después, cuando la cena que había preparado con todo su amor estaba helada, el rencor se clavó en su corazón como un cuchillo.

Renesmee había llamado a su despacho, pero no contestó Jacob. Contestó Bella, su ex mujer.

Y su refinado tono de voz convirtió el rencor en auténtica cólera.

-Lo siento, pero debo pedirle que se marche -anunció el guardia de seguridad, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Señora Black... ¿cómo está?

Al volverse, Renesmee vio otra figura uniformada. Afortunadamente, era alguien conocido.

-Muy bien, Alec. Iba a subir al despacho de mi marido -suspiró, ante la sorprendida mirada del joven guardia-. Le he traído algo de comer -añadió, mostrando una bolsa donde había guardado los restos de la cena que nunca iba a celebrarse.

-Ah, muy bien -sonrió Alec, pulsando el botón del ascensor-. Buen provecho.

Renesmee respiró profundamente, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a encontrar en el despacho.

Y había hecho bien.

Porque sentados en el sofá, Jacob y su ex mujer, Bella, estaban brindando con champán. No la oyeron entrar, tan embelesados estaban el uno con el otro.

-Feliz aniversario, cariño -dijo ella entonces, vaciando el contenido de la bolsa encima de su marido.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Qué les parecio?**_

_**Les informo lo que es la historia de Carlisle y Esme voy a intentar subirla todos los días, pero la que es Nessie-Jacob, la subo día de pormedio en esta historia, espero que les gustara el leemos mañana.**_

_**Summary Secreto de matrimonio:  
**_

_********__Nessie lleva tres años casada con Jacob y todavía lo sigue amando, pero Jacob sentirá lo mismo? Después de todo él pasa más tiempo en su oficina con Bella su ex esposa, la madre de su hijo que con ella y cuál será el secreto que ambos comparten._


	2. Chapter 2(2)

_**La trama es de MELISSA McCLONE y los personajes de S.M, yo no gano nada**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

Los reciénh casados salieron de la iglesia entre vítores y una lluvia de arroz.

Carlisle se colocó junto al resto de los invita dos a las puertas de la antigua iglesia. Hacía el frío helador propio del mes de diciembre, pero no parecía importarle a nadie.

—Hola, soy Renata —le dijo una atractiva mujer de ojos verdes—. ¿Eres amigo del novio o de la novia?

—Del novio —respondió Carlisle—. Eres Renata Donnelly, ¿verdad?

—Sabes mi nombre, pero yo estoy segura de que nunca antes nos habíamos visto. Jamás olvidaría a un hombre como tú.

—Nos sentábamos juntos en física y en historia el último año de instituto —al notar que ella lo mi raba confusa aclaró su afirmación—. Soy Carlisle Cullen.

—¡Carlisle¡ —se quedó boquiabierta—. No te había reconocido.

—No te preocupes. Sólo viví durante dos años en Fernville. Es normal que no me recuerdes. Ya nos veremos —dijo Carlisle, y sin dar opción a más comentarios, se encaminó hacia el lugar donde ten dría lugar la celebración.

Habían elegido el centro cultural de la ciudad para el acontecimiento, lo que no dejó de extrañar a Carlisle, que tantas veces había jugado al ajedrez allí.

Al entrar, firmó en el libro de invitados con una frase que sólo un amante de La guerra de las galaxias podría comprender:

Que la fuerza os acompañe en la vida que habéis iniciado juntos.

Carlisle Cullen

Con la tarjeta de asignación de asiento en la mano, se aventuró a buscar su mesa.

Se sorprendió al ver cómo la decoración había transformado un mediocre espacio en una romántica sala de ensueño.

El olor a pino impregnaba la estancia y los elementos florales alusivos al invierno y a la Navidad propiciaban un ambiente agradablemente familiar.

Se preguntó si Esme habría hecho aquello. No la recordaba particularmente interesada por las flores, excepto cuando trataba de complementar algún bonito traje.

Sin duda, y a juzgar por lo que había podido apreciar en la iglesia, Esme había cambiado. - Aunque, después de todo, no era de su incumbencia.

Paseando por la sala, dio finalmente con sus amigos del pasado.

—¡Hola¡ —dijo Carlisle contento de haberlos encontrado—. Me alegro mucho de veros. Han pasado siglos desde la última vez.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —dijo Cayo Harkens, que tenía menos pelo de lo que Carlisle recordaba—. Aro dijo que vendrías, pero no te he visto durante la ceremonia.

—Me pidió que me quedara con él hasta el final. Estaba tan pálido y tembloroso que no pude negarme —todos se rieron—. La verdad es que al ver a la novia lo entendí todo.

Sus tres amigos soltaron una carcajada cómplice.

—¿Es que sólo pensáis en eso? —bromeó una de las mujeres que había en la mesa.

—Lo siento, cariño, me temo que sí —respondió Vladimir Crenshaw, tan alto como siempre, pero menos delgado que tiempo atrás—. Pensé que algún con trato millonario te habría retenido en Chicago, Carlisle.

Este sonrió.

—Yo no soy el que firma los contratos, sólo el que hace que todo el mundo conozca Wintersoft.

—A pesar de todo te debe de ir bien —aseguró Harry Fitzgerald, que aparentaba dieciocho años, no veintiocho. Se levantó para darle un abrazo de bienvenida a su amigo—. Me alegro mucho de verte, Carlisle.

—Yo también.

Las presentaciones continuaron. Carlisle conoció a la prometida de Vladimir, Jenn, y a la embarazada mujer de Cayo, una preciosa morena llamada Anthenora.

Aún quedaban dos sitios libres en la mesa y, muy pronto, el misterio de quién los ocuparía se resolvió.

—¿Esta es la mesa cuatro? —Carlisle se volvió al oír el sonido de aquella voz melódica. Su sensación fue la misma que había sentido la primera vez que la había visto entrar en el aula de Informática.

Esme era una de esas mujeres que, aún sin quererlo, dejaba sin respiración a cuantos la miraban.

—Sí, ésta es —dijo Harry con un sospechoso rubor en las mejillas. Sin esperar, le ofreció la silla—. Aquí tienes.

—Gracias —respondió Esme.

La reacción de Harry le trajo a Carlisle innumerables recuerdos del pasado.

Carlisle se sentó, dejando un asiento libre entre Esme y él. Parecía lo más cabal, aunque la idea de que Charles Everson se colocara a su lado no lo entusiasmaba.

—La ceremonia ha sido preciosa, ¿verdad? -dijo Esme, tomando la copa de champán y dando un sorbo.

—Yo he llorado —admitió Anthenora.

—Pero tú lloras incluso con los anuncios de tele visión incluso cuando no estás embarazada —bromeó Jenn.

—Las flores son preciosas –dijo Vladimir—. Estoy ansioso por ver lo que haces para nuestra boda.

—Jamás será capaz de superar lo que hizo para la nuestra —aseguró Cayo.

-Gracias -dijo Esme—. Pero yo lo único que hago es seguir las sugerencias de los novios.

Carlisle se quedó sorprendido. Todos los presentes actuaban como si fueran amigos. Por lo que él recordaba, Esme jamás había prestado demasiada atención a ninguno de sus colegas. Se había limitado a ser amable, pero jamás se había mostrado tan cercana.

Durante sus años de instituto, Esme y Carlisle habían compartido una singular amistad. Ella era la más atractiva, la chica deseada, mientras que él era el estudioso y aburrido muchacho a quien la naturaleza no parecía haber regalado con el don de la belleza. Él la ayudaba a superar todos sus exámenes y aquel trato los había llevado a trabar una interesante amistad. Compartieron sueños y anhelos, hasta que se convirtieron en amantes. Ese había acabado por ser el principio del fin.

El maestro de ceremonias anunció la entrada de los novios, y los invitados aplaudieron.

Durante la cena, el sonido del arpa y las historias del instituto los mantuvieron entretenidos.

Esme, sin embargo, no habló demasiado.

Carlisle no paraba de observarla de reojo. Estaba tan elegante, tan increíblemente hermosa. Seguía siendo la misma mujer seductora. Recordaba tan tas cosas de sus momentos juntos. Era una pena que para ella aquel furtivo instante no hubiera significado lo mismo que para él.

Tenía que recordar, además, que Esme era una mujer casada, alguien definitivamente inalcanzable.

—¿Y Charles? —preguntó Carlisle—. ¿Está en casa con los niños?

De pronto, todos los que estaban en la mesa miraron a Esme. La tensión se hizo tan presente que parecía poder cortarse con un cuchillo.

Cayo empezó a hablar, pero Esme lo detuvo.

—No hace falta, Cayo. Ya se lo digo yo.

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó Carlisle, consciente de que era el último en enterarse de algo.

Esme jugó unos segundos con la servilleta.

— Charles sufrió un accidente de moto hace tres años y murió.

Carlisle se sintió como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo en el plexo solar.

—Lo siento. No tenía ni idea.

—Es lógico —dijo ella—. No tenías por qué saberlo.

—¿Lo llevas bien? —preguntó él, desconcertado. La pregunta sonó estúpida.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Sí. Estoy bien.

«Bien».

Esme se merecía mucho más que eso. Pero no era asunto suyo proporcionárselo. Quizás Charles ya no estuviera a su lado, pero él tampoco tenía ningún protagonismo en su vida. Sus caminos se habían separado para siempre.

«Pero estás aquí en este momento», se dijo a sí mismo.

¿Y qué? Había ido a Femville a divertirse, no en busca de una segunda oportunidad.

Esme se levantó.

—Las luces del árbol están vibrando. Voy a arreglarlas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Gracias, pero ya ha ocurrido antes y sé cómo solucionarlo.

Cuando Esme ya se había alejado, intervino Claire.

—Vamos, chicos, ¿la vais a dejar sola?

—Carlisle, ¿por qué no la ayudas tú? —sugirió Jenn.

Carlisle se levantó.

—Volveré enseguida —respondió él, pensando que debería haber partido de él la iniciativa. Pero, por algún motivo, se quedaba paralizado cuando aquella mujer estaba a su lado.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —le preguntó a Esme en cuanto llegó a su lado.

Ella estaba apretando una a una las diminutas bombillas.

—No, gracias —ni siquiera lo miró—. Ya lo tengo todo controlado.

A Carlisle le habría gustado poder decir lo mismo en lo que a ella se refería. Era absurdo, pero volvía a sentirse como el inseguro adolescente que había sido.

Seguramente, el nerviosismo le venía por el craso error que había cometido en la mesa.

—Me gustaría pedirte disculpas por la inapropiada pregunta que te he hecho antes.

—No hace falta.

—No obstante, quiero decirte que lo siento. Jamás haría nada que te causara ningún daño.

—Ese si que ha sido un comentario gracioso.

La amargura de su expresión lo sorprendió. Había sido ella la que lo había rechazado. Entonces, ¿a qué se debía su aspereza? ¿Se habría arrepentido de haberlo abandonado?

—Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros pasó hace mucho tiempo, pero creo que significamos algo el uno para el otro.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, lo creo —al menos eso había creído hasta entonces.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Aquello fue un gran error.

Así que ella consideraba que no había sido algo importante.

—Un error...

—Sabía que estarías de acuerdo conmigo. No lo estaba. Para él, el tiempo que había pasado con Esme había sido el mejor y el peor de su vida. Había supuesto un momento de amor, de ilusión, pero también de ruptura y decepción. Quizás, después de todo, sólo había sido una lección más en la vida.

—Esme...

—¡Ya he encontrado el mal contacto! Listo.

El maestro de ceremonias llamó la atención de todos.

—Damas y caballeros, el novio y la novia quieren emprender cuanto antes su luna de miel. Así que, por favor, que todas las solteras acudan a la pista de baile. La novia va a lanzar el ramo.

—Tengo que ir a darle el ramo a la novia —dijo Esme, agradeciendo la posibilidad de tener una excusa válida para escapar de la compañía de Carlisle.

No podía evitar estar furiosa con él. Al igual que sus propios padres, él había renunciado al hijo que habían tenido juntos. No había querido ser parte de la vida de Tony, ni de la suya. Se preguntaba si alguna vez se habría arrepentido. Aun que, en realidad, no le importaba.

Recogió el ramo y se encaminó hacia la novia. El dulce aroma a flores endulzó su olfato y la re confortó. Había ido a la fiesta para divertirse, no para sufrir. No estaba dispuesta a permitir de Carlisle Cullen se la arruinara.

Una vez en la pista de baile, Esme le entregó el ramo a Supicia.

—Aquí lo tienes.

—Muchas gracias —Supicia olió con deleite las flores—. Asegúrate de colocarte en un lugar en el que te vea.

—De acuerdo —dijo Esme, aun pensando lo contrario. No estaba dispuesta a luchar con el resto de solteras para cazar el preciado ramo. A pesar do todo, no quería decepcionar a su amiga.

—Uno, dos... —antes de que el maestro de ceremonias dijera «tres», Supicia lanzó el ramo. -

Varios brazos trataron de alcanzarlo pero, increíblemente, cayó en los brazos de una sorprendida Esme. El aroma de las flores le resultó inesperadamente amargo. Pero la expresión de felicidad de su amiga fue suficiente para compensarla por el desconcierto.

Mientras- Esme se encaminaba a la mesa, Aro le quitó a Supicia la liga de la pierna izquierda. Los hombres silbaron admirados. Pero, en cuanto la liga comenzó a volar por los aires, todos se apartaron. Hasta que una mano atrapó el trozo de encaje.

—Quien ha agarrado la liga la quería de verdad—dijo Anthenora con gran entusiasmo romántico.

Esme, con un punto de vista más realista, hizo su comentario desmitificador.

—Probablemente, será alguien demasiado borracho para darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

En aquel instante, Carlisle se aproximó a ellos balanceando la liga en el dedo.

Jenn levantó las cejas.

— ¿Has sido tú?

—Le prometí a Aro que, si nadie lo intentaba, yo la atraparía. Para Sulpicia son muy importantes todas estas tradiciones —aseguró él.

—¡Que romántico! –dijo Anthenora, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Esme no se lo podía creer. Carlisle le pareció por un instante el inocente muchacho que había conocido en el instituto, y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. -

—Por favor, la pareja que se ha hecho con la liga y el ramo, ¿podrían venir a la pista de baile? —sugirió el maestro de ceremonias.

No, claro que no podía. Esme sintió un ata que de pánico momentáneo. Carlisle también se mostró inquieto.

Pero tanto el novio como la novia los miraban sonrientes desde la distancia. Había que complacerlos. Después de todo, no era más que un baile.

Se aproximaron reticentes al lugar indicado y Carlisle la tomó de la cintura. A pesar de la respetuosa distancia que él mismo había impuesto, ella sintió un escalofrío al notar su mano cálida.

La música empezó y el movimiento la siguió. Esme sintió un escalofrío. Bailar con Carlisle le resultaba tan fácil, tan natural. El corazón se le aceleraba, la piel se le estremecía.

Alzó la vista y se quedó sin respiración.

Años atrás había soñado con poder bailar con él... en su boda. Pero su sueño no se había cumplido. Y el único culpable era Carlisle.

Apartó la vista llena de rabia.

—Señoras y señores, ¿qué les parece si pedimos un beso a nuestra pareja?

Los invitados comenzaron a golpear levemente las copas con los cubiertos.

Por un momento, Esme pensó que se referían a la novia y el novio. Pero al ver que Supicia y Aro alzaban la copa hacia ellos, supo cuán errada estaba.

Carlisle la miró intensamente.

—¿Cumplimos sus deseos?

«No», pensó Esme inmediatamente. Luego recapacitó. Un beso no iba a levantar sospechas y, al fin y al cabo, a Supicia le hacía ilusión.

— ¿Por qué no? —respondió y esperó a que Carlisle tomara la iniciativa.

Lentamente, él se inclinó sobre ella. En el instante en que sus labios se tocaron, Esme sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesándola de arriba abajo. De no haberla tenido en sus brazos, sin duda se habría caído al suelo, debilitada por la impresión.

Esperaba que aquello terminara cuanto antes. Pero no ocurrió.

Y su beso era tan agradable, tan necesario, tan perfecto.

Un montón de recuerdos y sensaciones la inundaron.

Quería más, mucho más. La distancia que los separaba pareció desaparecer.

Ella se apoyó sobre él y Carlisle siguió sus instintos y la abrazó con más fuerza. Sus senos presionaban el torso de él. La musculatura era mucho más fuerte de lo que ella recordaba. No se trataba de un muchacho tímido, sino de un hombre. Esme habría deseado no dejarlo marchar jamás. Por primera vez, estaba dónde pertenecía. Era «Esme», no «Esme», no «mamá»...

¡Tony!

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Se apartó repentinamente y un aplauso llenó la sala.

Esme no quería que lo invitados contemplaran su rubor, pero no sabía qué hacer.

Los invitados continuaban aplaudiendo. Carlisle parecía no haberse sentido afectado por el beso, así que ella tampoco lo estaba. Daba igual que le sudaran las manos y que estuviera temblando.

—Lo siento —dijo ella—. Ha sido culpa del champán.

—No te disculpes —respondió él—. Aunque creo que el alcohol ha tenido muy poco que ver en esto.

Ella se quedó paralizada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros se llama «química».

—No —negó ella—. Sólo nos hemos dejado llevar.

—Pues no ha sido la primera vez.

Sus palabras le provocaron un calor extraño.

¡ No podía permitir que aquello sucediera otra vez!

Ella alzó la barbilla con desdén.

—Pero sí ha sido la última.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Gracias por sus favoritos y alertas, para mañana subo el segundo de Secreto de matrimonio**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**La trama es de MELISSA McCLONE y los personajes de S.M, yo no gano nada**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Después de una noche de insomnio, Carlisle recogió sus cosas y salió del familiar hotel Bailey, de Femville.

El agradable aroma a pastel casero y café recién hecho desapareció en el instante en que salió a la calle.

El suelo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de nieve. La fría brisa le recordaba sus épocas estudiantiles, cuando era blanco de las bolas heladas de sus compañeros más populares.

Un enorme árbol de Navidad, decorado con luces, presidía la plaza central.

La imagen era deliciosa, pero Carlisle se sentía demasiado cansado y confuso para disfrutarla. Los fantasmas del pasado lo habían estado atormentando desde la boda. Pasar algún tiempo con sus compañeros de instituto había sido agradable. Pero la presencia de Esme y el inesperado beso habían removido muchas sensaciones olvidadas.

Aún existía una clara atracción física entre ellos. El beso había sido aún mejor de lo que recordaba y, en aquella ocasión, no podía pensar que su valoración era fruto de la inexperiencia.

A pesar de la reacción que ambos habían tenido, estaba claro que Esme no quería saber nada de él. No obstante, su rechazo estaba cargado de una amargura que no llegaba a comprender.

No estaba dispuesto a marcharse otra vez sin cerrar aquel capítulo de su vida. Quería afrontar lo que tuviera que afrontar como un hombre, no como un perdedor.

Iría a despedirse de ella.

Todas las tiendas que rodeaban la plaza tenían las luces apagadas, con las únicas dos excepciones de el café y la floristería.

Se aproximó a esta última y vio colgado el cartel de «cerrado».

Miró al interior y vio a Esme subida a una escalera, colgando algo del techo. Carlisle llamó a la puerta de cristal.

Esme se volvió. No sonrió, no reaccionó. Bajó de la escalera y se dirigió hacia la puerta. De un modo totalmente mecánico, abrió la puerta.

—Es un poco pronto para salir de paseo, ¿no? La tensión de su boca le advirtió que no le agra daba verlo allí.

—No tuve ocasión de despedirme ayer.

—Eso no te detuvo en el pasado.

Sus palabras le dolieron, pero tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón. Su relación anterior había terminado de un modo muy poco adecuado.

—Por eso mismo he venido.

Se hizo un silencio tenso, casi doloroso.

-¿Eso es todo lo que quieres? —le preguntó ella. El asintió.

Ella miró nerviosamente hacia el interior de la tienda y él observó con deleite la tersa piel de su cuello.

Volvió a mirarlo.

«No pienses sobre ella, no pienses en el pasado, no pienses nada más que en el motivo por el que estás aquí», se dijo Carlisle.

—De acuerdo, adiós, Carlisle —dijo ella—. Que ten gas un buen viaje de vuelta a Chicago. Y una vida estupenda...

La temperatura había bajado unos cuantos grados y no sólo por culpa de la climatología. Esme se mostraba fría y distante. Bien podría haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Esme.

Carlisle se sentía igual que la última vez que la había visto años atrás: confuso y dolido. Volvía a preguntarse lo que sería su vida sin ella. Pero en aquella ocasión Charles no estaba allí para interponerse. No había impedimentos. Si Carlisle quería obtener algo, era el momento de intentarlo.

—No.

—¿Que más quieres?

Quería marcharse, volver a Chicago, a su trabajo. No tenía tiempo para mantener una relación a distancia. Pero algo le impedía partir.

No podía decir adiós sin resolver el pasado, sin cerrar el capítulo inconcluso de su historia frustrada. Ella había sido su primer amor y su primera amante. Los besos compartidos la noche- anterior habían despertado recuerdos de sentimientos pasa dos. Los buenos y los malos; -

Grandes copos de nieve caían lentamente desde el cielo, posándose sobre el pavimento y sobre sus hombros.

—Esme, lo que pasó entre nosotros...

—Eso pertenece al pasado —lo interrumpió ella—. Deberías olvidarlo.

Por supuesto, él sabía que tenía razón, pero que ría que admitiera que había cometido un error al elegir a Charles en lugar de a él. Carlisle no quería marcharse sin haber escuchado antes aquel reconocimiento de sus labios. Sin embargo, cuanto más tiempo permanecía allí de pie, más claro tenía que eso no iba a suceder.

Comenzó a nevar con más intensidad y el color del cielo indicaba que no sería una tormenta pasajera.

—¿Te importaría que pasara dentro para llamar a la compañía aérea?

Ella miró al interior de la tienda.

—Es sólo un momento —insistió el.

Sin disimular su desagrado, lo dejó pasar.

—De acuerdo.

No era la más cálida de las invitaciones, pero se quitó la nieve de los hombros y entró.

—Gracias.

La tienda estaba profusamente decorada para la ocasión. Había ornamentos florales, calcetines navideños de distintos tamaños y pequeños árboles con bolas y espumillón.

Había un gorro de Papá Noel sobre el mostrador y Carlisle se lo puso.

—Ho, ho, ho —imitó la gruesa carcajada del benevolente anciano con la esperanza de arrancarle a

Esme una sonrisa. Vano intento. No lo consiguió.

—El teléfono está junto a la caja registradora.

—Tengo móvil —anunció él.

Llamó a la aerolínea y le confirmaron que su 'vuelo había sido retrasado. Si la tormenta de nieve continuaba, podrían cancelarlo.

Un grito de contento llenó repentinamente el tenso silencio. Procedía de la trastienda. Un niño vestido con pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera azul apareció con una Game Boy en la mano.

—Mamá, he llegado al nivel seis.

¿Mamá? No debería haberle importado que Esme hubiera tenido un hijo con su marido. A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar que le doliera.

Observó al pequeño. Le parecía demasiado mayor para que fuera de ella. Probablemente no había esperado mucho para tener familia con Charles.

Esme sonrió a su hijo.

—Eso es fantástico.

La calidez maternal de su voz lo sorprendió. Cuando eran jóvenes no se la había imaginado jamás como madre.

—No he usado ninguno de los trucos que vienen en las revistas —aseguró el pequeño—. Lo he hecho yo solo.

—Tendrás que enseñarme algún día —dijo ella. Luego miró a Carlisle con una intensidad inesperada, como si tratara de encontrar algo en sus ojos.

—De acuerdo —dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa que marcó un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.

Carlisle se tocó su propio hoyuelo. Estaba en el mismo lado.

El muchacho alzó la vista y su sonrisa se amplió.

—Me gusta su sombrero.

Carlisle se había olvidado de que lo llevaba puesto.

—Gracias.

—Mi padre solía ponerse un gorro como ése en Navidad.

—Tony, éste es el señor Cullen —dijo Esme con la voz ligeramente ahogada—. Carlisle, éste es Tony. El señor Cullen fue al instituto con tu padre y conmigo -dijo ella, enfatizando la palabra «padre».

—Yo quiero jugar al béisbol, como jugaba mi padre. Pero, para eso, tengo que aprender primero a lanzar la pelota. ¿Usted sabe cómo lanzarla?

—A mí se me da mejor atraparla —respondió Carlisle.

—Bueno, eso también me gusta. Quiero pedir un guante nuevo para mi cumpleaños.

—¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Dentro de doce días. Cumplo ocho años. Voy a celebrarlo en el Palacio de Hielo.

—Suena divertido.

¿Ocho años? Esme debió de quedarse embarazada justo después de la graduación. La fecha coincidía con su ruptura, quizás un poco antes. Carlisle miró a Tony con curiosidad. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules. Charles y Esme eran castaños y ojos del mismo color. A Carlisle se le aceleró el pulso..

Tony podría ser su hijo. Pero no, eso no era posible. Habían usado protección. Además, seguro que Esme se lo habría dicho.

—¿Quiere venir a mi fiesta? —le preguntó Tony.

A Esme casi se le cae lo que tenía en las manos.

—El señor Cullen estaba a punto de marcharse al aeropuerto para tomar un avión de vuelta a casa. No debemos entretenerlo.

—Mi vuelo ha sufrido un retraso —dijo Carlisle.

—No me lo habías dicho —protestó ella.

—No me lo habías preguntado.

Tony estaba inmerso en su juego de nuevo. Tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla y se mordía suavemente la punta de la lengua. A Carlisle le dio un vuelco al corazón. Eso era exactamente lo que él hacía cuando se concentraba.

Tony se parecía en demasiadas cosas... a él.

Un millón de pensamientos atravesaron su mente. Quizás hubiera idealizado a Esme en los años transcurridos desde su separación, pero estaba seguro de que ella jamás le habría ocultado la existencia de un bebé. Tenía que haber otra explicación.

—Gracias por venir a vemos, Carlisle -dijo ella en un tono más resignado que cortés—. Pero estoy segura de que tendrás cosas que hacer antes de marcharte hacia el aeropuerto.

—La verdad es que no.

—Podrías venirte a casa con nosotros -dijo el pequeño—. Vamos a decorar el árbol de Navidad. Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien. Mamá va a hacer galletas.

Esme se mojó nerviosamente los labios.

—No olvides que el vuelo del señor Cullen ha sido retrasado, no cancelado.

—Con esta nevada es casi seguro que lo cancelarán —Femville era el último lugar en el que había pensado quedarse un día más. Pero había demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas como para tomar un avión y olvidarlo todo—. Me encantaría ayudarte a decorar el árbol. No lo he hecho desde hace años.

Esme abrazó a su hijo en un gesto protector.

—Si la tormenta cesa...

—Tomaré el último avión -dijo Carlisle en un tono falsamente relajado. Había aprendido a mantener el control de sus emociones, a fingir calma cuando no la sentía. Su trabajo lo requería y le hacía la vida más fácil. Eso era algo que había aprendido de Esme Platt. Se preguntaba qué otras cosas tendría que enseñarle durante el tiempo que estuviera allí.

La decoración del árbol de Navidad había sido siempre una hermosa tradición para Esme. Cada año, su hijo y ella adornaban con esmero las ramas, llenándolas de recuerdos, algunos buenos y otros tristes. Ni siquiera la muerte de Charles había podido romper aquella rutina.

Sin embargo, la presencia de Carlisle obligaba a Esme a actuar de un modo extraño. Sólo que ría terminar aquel acto absurdamente familiar cuanto antes.

Sacó un ornamento más con mano temblorosa y lo colocó con descuido. Su corazón también palpitaba irregularmente. Lo había hecho desde que Carlisle había reaparecido en su vida. ¡Y pensar que la noche anterior se había atrevido a soñar con aquel beso robado durante la boda! ¡Se había vuelto loca!

Sacó otro ornamento, pero se quedó a mitad de camino, pensativa.

¿Acaso no recordaba lo que le había hecho?

Carlisle la había abandonado. Ella había esperado que hubiera luchado por ella, que le hubiera probado que no había cometido un grave error acostándose con él.

Pero él había renegado de ella y de su hijo, y eso era imperdonable.

Notó que Carlisle observaba con curiosidad al pequeño Tony y se preguntó si se estaría arrepintiendo.

—¿En qué piensas, mami? —la interrogó el niño.

Esme sonrió forzadamente.

—Estaba observando el árbol. Parece que va a quedar muy bien. No se ha roto ninguno de los adornos.

—Todavía no hemos terminado —dijo Carlisle.

Tony se rió tiernamente.

—El muñeco de nieve está muy solitario ahí arriba —dijo Tony con infantil entusiasmo—. Quiero ponerle una bola brillante al lado.

—Yo te ayudaré —dijo Carlisle, tomando al pequeño en brazos para que alcanzara la rama.

Esme se quedó repentinamente sin respiración. Aquélla era una escena que estaría sucediendo en todos los salones del país simultáneamente, pero ella no podía sentarse a disfrutarla, Carlisle Cullen estaba allí, haciendo su papel de padre, sustituyendo a Charles. Esme se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a su esposo.

Carlisle subió al niño un poco más alto.

—Ten cuidado -dijo ella.

La sonrisa de Carlisle se desvaneció al mirarla.

—Lo tengo bien sujeto.

Eso era precisamente lo que ella temía, que le tuviera tan sujeto que no quisiera volver a soltarlo. No entendía cuáles era sus intenciones con aquella extraña e inesperada visita. El único modo de justificar su presencia era suponer que quería algo, quizás a Tony.

No obstante, le resultaba difícil imaginar que pudiera querer a su hijo después de tanto tiempo. Carlisle tenía un estilo de vida y un trabajo en los que no cabía un niño.

Quizás estaba siendo paranoica, algo totalmente justificable en aquellas circunstancias. Si su secreto se desvelaba, ponía en peligro su relación con la única familia que le quedaba: sus suegros, Helen y Frank.

No, no tenía motivo de preocupación.

Carlisle dejó finalmente al niño en el suelo.

—Buen trabajo, campeón.

—Ya está, mamá.

—Muy bien, cariño —respondió ella—. Este árbol es el que mejor nos ha quedado.

Tony suspiró.

—Dices eso todos los años.

—Y todos los años es verdad.

—¿Que piensa usted, señor Cullen? —preguntó Tony.

Carlisle miró a Esme y ella notó que la dureza que había apreciado momentos antes en su mirada había desaparecido.

—Que es muy especial —respondió él. Estaba hablando del árbol pero, por un momento, tuvo la sensación de que se refería a ella y sintió un nudo en el estómago. No debía permitir que le afectara de aquel modo.

—He cortado este árbol con mi abuelo —comentó el pequeño.

Esme había olvidado que Carlisle y ella no estaban solos.

—¿Sueles hacerlo todos los años?

—Antes iba con mi padre —dijo el niño y una luz se iluminó en sus ojos.

Esme sintió un profundo dolor. Sabía cuánto lo echaba de menos.

—Estoy seguro de que también en esta ocasión estaba contigo mientras lo cortabas. Y que también te mira mientras juegas al béisbol.

Los ojos de Tony se llenaron de esperanza.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —repitió Carlisle y le tendió un último ornamento—. ¿Por qué no lo colocas tú?

Tony sonrió una vez más y Esme sintió una indeseable sensación de agradecimiento.

Involuntariamente, lo miró y le murmuró un sordo «gracias». El se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera nada. Pero era algo importante para Tony.

—Ahora el espumillón -dijo Carlisle.

Esme recordaba la primera vez que su hijo había puesto el espumillón y el árbol había que dado convertido en un auténtico caos.

—Sabes que las tiras hay que colocarlas...

—De una en una —repitieron Tony y Carlisle a la vez. Acto seguido se rieron.

—¿Como sabías eso? —le preguntó Tony.

—Porque mi madre me lo repetía sin cesar.

—Una mujer sabia -dijo Esme.

—Sí, y cuanto mayor voy siendo yo, más sabia va siendo ella.

—Mi mamá ya es muy sabia —dijo Tony. Esme sonrió.

—Y tú eres un maravilloso hijo por pensar así.

La decoración continuó hasta completar la obra y dejar el árbol hermosamente ornamentado.

—¡ Ha llegado la hora de comer pizza!

—Gracias, pero me temo que ahora debo irme—anunció Carlisle.

Tony gruñó.

—No es justo. Siempre comemos pizza después de decorar el árbol.

—¡Tony¡ —lo reprendió Esme.

—De acuerdo... Me alegro de haberlo conocido, señor Cullen -dijo Tony sin disimular su decepción—. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

—Gracias por la invitación —respondió Carlisle—. Ha sido divertido.

Esme quería que Carlisle se marchara antes de que Tony lo invitara a algo más. Ya había tenido bastante tensión para un día.

Ella le tendió el abrigo y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Adiós, Carlisle.

—Buenas noches —dijo él.

Se quedó en la entrada viendo cómo se acercaba a su coche y sintiendo una agradable sensación de alivio. Carlisle Cullen se marchaba.

—¿Cuando vuelve a su casa? —le preguntó Tony desde la puerta.

Carlisle dudó un momento antes de responder.

—Dentro de unos cuantos días.

La expresión de felicidad de Tony fue explícita y contrastó con la de su madre.

—¡Bien¡

«Bien» para Tony, pero no para Esme. ¿Cómo iba a poder sobrevivir a la presencia de Carlisle ni un día más?  
-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_**Los personajes de esta historia son de S.M y la historia es de Kim Lawrence, disfruten**_

_**Secreto de matrimonio**_

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando Jacob se levantó de un salto, los trozos de comida cayeron sobre sus zapatos.

Nessie sonrió, encantada.

La única pena era que los zapatos que llevaba aquel día no fueran los carísimos italianos que solía usar, sino unos mocasines. Normalmente vestía con traje de chaqueta y corbata, pero aquel día iba en vaqueros... para relajarse con Bella, seguramente.

Con un metro noventa de estatura y un cuerpo de atleta, Jacob estaba guapísimo de cualquier forma. La genética había sido amable con él; además de las largas pestañas y los increíbles ojos castaños que había heredado su madre, tenía el perfil italiano y la piel morena característica de los Quileutes.

-¿Qué es esto? -exclamó, sorprendido.

Una enorme antipatía nació en el pecho de Nessie al mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ostras, pato a la naranja, espárragos, patatas francesas y... ah, sí, profiteroles. Tu cena favorita.

Bella, que creía una mosquita muerta a la esposa de su ex, contuvo una exclamación.

Jacob estaba por encima de esas cosas, pero aquello era una auténtica provocación. Sin embargo, en lugar de parecer furioso tenía los ojos clavados en la abertura del abrigo, que permitía ver el muslo desnudo de su mujer.

-Gracias, pero ya he cenado.

-¿Ah, sí? Qué considerado por tu parte llamarme para decir que no cenarías en casa.

-Es que ha sido algo de última hora.

Para Jacob, aquella era una explicación muy elaborada.

-Ya veo -sonrió Nessie, mirando con declarada animosidad a su ex mujer.

-¡Nessie, por favor!

Bella se levantó.Castaña,palida, esbelta, elegante y muy atractiva.

-Será mejor que me marche...

-No te vayas, por favor -le rogó Jacob.

Pero ella ya estaba poniéndose un abrigo de piel.

El corazón de Nessie se encogió. Jacob nunca le había rogado nada. Él exigía y ella, como una tonta enamorada que era, le daba y le daba y le daba...

-Si no se va, me iré yo -dijo entonces, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Murmurando una disculpa, su ex mujer salió de la oficina.

-Has puesto a Bella en una posición muy desagradable -la censuró Jacob cuando la puerta se cerró.

-Y tú a mí al seguir trabajando con tu ex mujer después de casarte conmigo. No espero que no la veas nunca más... -empezó a decir Nessie-. Tenéis un hijo y...

-¡No, otra vez no! -exclamó él-. ¿Cuántas veces vamos a hablar de esto? No importa que tú y yo no podamos tener hijos.

Era la oportunidad de decírselo, pensó ella. Nessie abrió la boca para darle la noticia, pero lo que dijo fue:

-¿Te acuestas con Bella, Jacob?

* * *

**Hola**

**El proximo cap de secreto de matrimonio lo subo el martes**

**Espero que les gustara las dos historias**


	4. Chapter 4

_**La trama es de MELISSA McCLONE y los personajes de S.M, yo no gano nada**_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 4_**

El lunes por la mañana Carlisle no pudo vencer la tentación de presentarse en la tienda de Esme de nuevo.

Pero algo había cambiado desde el día anterior. Repentinamente, necesitaba respuestas y una explicación que lo ayudaran a entender lo que empezaba a imaginarse. Quería una razón para no odiar a Esme.

Carlisle miró la foto que su madre le había enviado por correo electrónico aquella misma mañana. Tony y él podrían haber sido gemelos.

¿Llegaría Esme a decirle la verdad? Carlisle estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Abrió la puerta y la campanilla sonó. Al entrar, sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Una mujer de unos veinte años estaba en el mostrador.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

Carlisle se quitó los guantes.

—Quería ver a Esme.

—Está trabajando en su oficina.

—Soy un viejo amigo del instituto —le aclaró, con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas—. ¿Podría pasar?

—Por supuesto, adelante.

—Gracias.

Carlisle entró en la habitación que la dependienta le había indicado. En el centro había una gran mesa. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de lazos y jarrones de todas las clases imaginables.

Al fondo, otra puerta llevaba el cartel de «oficina». Sin dilación, se dirigió a ella y golpeó tres veces.

—Adelante —dijo Esme.

El respiró profundamente y abrió.

Se sorprendió al ver el caos instalado por todas partes. Aparte de una foto de Tony que sobresalía, el resto era una confusa masa de catálogos.

Ella estaba de espaldas a él, en el ordenador. Una simple trenza descendía por su espalda.

—No me lo digas, Ángela. El señor Kraus ha llamado para decir que quiere que le mandemos el ramo hoy, y que necesita orquídeas negras en él

—dijo Esme.

—No soy Ángela.

Esme se volvió sobresaltada, y tiró al suelo una torre de papeles. Se agachó rápidamente a re cogerlos y Carlisle hizo lo mismo. Sus dedos rozaron los de ella y él se estremeció. En otra época aquella reacción habría sido importante para él, pero en aquella ocasión había temas más urgentes.

—Tenemos que hablar -dijo él.

Ella no respondió, enmudecida por una mezcla de emoción y temor. Lo mejor sería que se aclarara las ideas, porque sospechaba que Carlisle quería res puestas y las quería en aquel instante.

—Sobre Tony —aclaró Carlisle.

El esperó alguna reacción por parte de ella, pero no la hubo. Se había convertido en una maravillosa actriz a lo largo de los años.

—Cierra la puerta —le dijo ella.

Así lo hizo y se sentó en una silla decrépita que hablaba claramente de las carencias financieras que tenía.

—Tony es mi hijo.

—Es mío —respondió ella con firmeza—. Y de Charles.

Carlisle había abrigado la esperanza de que fuera sincera, pero parecía que eso no iba a suceder.

—Quiero saberlo todo —insistió él.

Ella se apoyó en el respaldo y lo miró con distancia.

—¿Desde dónde quieres que empiece? ¿Desde la concepción de la criatura?

Carlisle se preguntó cómo podía haber llegado a pensar alguna vez que aquella mujer era perfecta.

La rabia lo instó a ser brutal.

—¿Charles sabía que habías saltado directamente de mi cama a la suya?

Esme se fingió inalterable, pero no pudo ocultar el dolor en su mirada.

—Por supuesto. Charles sabía todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros.

Carlisle le puso su propia foto de niño sobre la mesa, junto a la de Tony.

—Charles sabía que yo era su padre.

— ¿A qué viene esto? Lo que estás haciendo no tiene gracia.

—Claro que no tiene gracia —dijo él indignado—.No me puedo creer que me hayas guardado un secreto así todos estos año.

Ella lo miró atónita.

—¡Tu lo sabías!

—Yo no sabía nada —dijo él furioso—. Nada hasta que me lo empecé a imaginar ayer.

—Pero... pero Charles te lo dijo.

Carlisle la miró confuso.

—A mí Charles no me dijo absolutamente nada.

—Sí, claro que lo hizo —dijo ella, entrecortada- mente—. Fuimos a Chicago. Yo me quedé en el portal de tu casa y él subió a hablar contigo. Te contó lo del bebé.

—Así que yo soy el padre de Tony.

Ella lo miró temerosa y asintió.

—Lo sabías —repitió ella—. Tenías que saberlo.

Carlisle se dio cuenta de que había perdido ocho años de la vida de su hijo y se sintió aún más furioso.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido —continuó ella—. Charles me dijo... No pudo engañarme.

Carlisle no sabía quién, pero alguien había mentido claramente. Y, por lo que parecía, Charles era el principal sospechoso.

—¿Que fue exactamente lo que te dijo? —preguntó él con una aparente tranquilidad que no se correspondía con su estado mental.

—Que te había sorprendido verlo y que, al decirle que yo estaba embarazada y que tú eras el padre, le habías respondido... —la voz se le quebró ligeramente—. Que lo sentías, pero que ya habías iniciado una nueva vida y que no querías saber nada.

Un tenso silencio inundó la pequeña habitación. Si ella decía la verdad, el engaño de Charles les había costado muy caro a los tres. -

—Yo jamás hablé con Charles, ni siquiera llegué a saber que él estuvo allí.

—No te creo —dijo ella tajantemente, con una sinceridad innegable.

Durante todos aquellos años, Esme había creído que él se había negado a aceptar a su hijo. Sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho.

—Te aseguro que es la verdad.

—No —insistió ella—. Charles jamás me habría mentido de ese modo. El fue quien sugirió que nos casáramos, quien quiso responsabilizarse del niño aun sabiendo que no era suyo. Rechazó una beca de béisbol para quedarse con nosotros. Dejó todo a un lado, incluso sus sueños, para ocuparse de Tony y de mí.

Carlisle sintió celos. Era él quien debería haber hecho todo aquello. Carlisle no había odiado nunca a nadie tanto como odiaba a Charles en aquel momento.

—¿Qué más te dijo?

—De camino a casa se disculpó por los errores que había cometido y de su ruptura conmigo. Me dijo que me amaba y quería pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado. Para él, que el niño fuera mío bastaba para que los tres pudiéramos formar una familia. Insistió una y otra vez en que el matrimonio era nuestra mejor opción. -

Carlisle habría querido poder decir muchas cosas, pero las palabras se le habían quedado atrapadas en la garganta.

Sólo una breve frase salió de su boca.

—Te juro que no sabía nada.

Ella se sujetó con fuerza a los brazos de la silla. Su rostro se llenó de dolor y desconcierto.

-No...

—Jamás habría abandonado a mi hijo.

Ella lo miró desafiante.

—Pero me abandonaste a mí.

Carlisle recordó el doloroso momento en que ella le había anunciado que Charles quería regresar a su lado. Carlisle había sabido en aquel instante que ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad más, que lo había estado utilizando para conseguir que su novio volviera con ella. Así que se alejó de su lado, se marchó sin luchar.

—Tú elegiste a Charles.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No es cierto. Charles no era una opción para mí si estabas tú.

Esme acababa de confirmar lo que él había sospechado durante años: había dejado escapar su gran oportunidad por un temor infundado. Era un cobarde.

—En ocho años, jamás contactaste conmigo. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que nuestra noche juntos podía haber tenido alguna consecuencia?

—Usamos protección —respondió Carlisle.

—Sólo la abstinencia es cien por cien segura—dijo ella con una profunda tristeza.

—Si me hubieras dicho que...

—¿Que habrías hecho? ¿Habrías renunciado a tu beca en Chicago para volver a Femville a casarte con migo? Tenías grandes sueños, sueños que has hecho realidad. ¿De verdad los habrías dejado a un lado?

—Lo que jamás habría dejado de lado es a mi hijo. Habría hecho correcto.

La mirada de ella dijo explícitamente que no lo creía.

Carlisle se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto de impaciencia.

—Dime qué es lo que necesitas financiera o emocionalmente. Tony es mi hijo y haré lo que sea. Todo será diferente ahora.

—¿Diferente? El pueblo entero, incluido Tony, piensa que Charles era su padre. Está escrito en su certificado de nacimiento.

—Pero Charles se ha marchado y el niño necesita un padre. Me necesita a mí.

—No te conoce.

—Eso tenemos que remediarlo cuanto antes.

—No.

El pánico de su rostro lo entristeció. No entendía por qué estaba contra él. Ambos habían cometido errores en el pasado, pero en aquel momento lo único que debía importarles era el futuro de su hijo.

—Me he perdido los ocho primeros años de vida de Tony -dijo Carlisle—. Y no sólo yo, sino toda mi familia.

—Tony ya tiene una familia: los Everson. Ellos no saben la verdad.

—Tienes que contársela.

—¿No? Eso los destrozaría —dijo Esme—. Frank está enfermo del corazón.

—No puedes mantener a Tony lejos de mí —dijo Carlisle—. Tengo mis derechos y voy a luchar por ellos.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

Sus miradas beligerantes se enfrentaron con furia. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Quizás porque no había nada que decir. Ya no eran amantes, ni amigos, y, sin embargo, compartían lo más importante que puede dar la vida: un hijo.

—¿Qué quieres exactamente? —preguntó Esme con resignación.

—Quiero pasar tiempo con Tony, llegar a conocerlo.

—Está en el colegio por las mañanas.

—Lo veré por las tardes durante esta semana.

—¿Y después?

—Volveré a Chicago el fin de semana y ya veremos.

Ella parpadeó. Carlisle sabía que estaba a punto de llorar. Luego se recompuso y lo miró con la barbilla alzada en un gesto altivo.

—Puedes ver a Tony cuanto quieras, siempre y cuando me prometas no contarle a nadie por qué pasas tanto tiempo con él.

—De acuerdo.

Esme no dejaba de temblar. En cuestión de horas, Carlisle volvería a buscar a Tony. Estaba confusa.

La marcha de Carlisle hacía ocho años había mar cado el principio de una historia llena de dolor en la que su único apoyo había sido Charles. No entendía los motivos que lo habían llevado a ocultarle a Carlisle la existencia del bebé. Pero, a pesar de todo, los sacrificios que había hecho por ella y por su hijo le habían demostrado cuánto le había importado a su marido.

Ya no sabía qué creer, ni cómo actuar.

Tampoco estaba segura de cuáles eran las intenciones de Carlisle. ¿Querría llevarse a su hijo?

Le habría gustado poder asegurar que no era capaz de algo tan horrible. Pero, realmente, no lo conocía.

A juzgar por su apariencia, su posición social era elevada y, probablemente, podría pagarse un buen abogado. Ella no. No podía permitirse pelear por Tony, pero tampoco podía permitirse perderlo.

Esme observaba desde su oficina a Tony jugando con Carlisle en el portátil de éste. La imagen era extraña, desconcertante... aterradora. Los dos parecían estar muy cómodos juntos.

—¿Que es lo que más te gusta comer?

—Caramelos.

—¿Que sueles hacer después de clase?

—Ir a casa de mis abuelos.

Le hacía demasiadas preguntas. ¿Qué quería exactamente? ¿Conocerlo u obtener evidencias de que no era una buena madre, de que ella no se lo merecía?

No era justo. Esme había luchado mucho por sacar adelante a su pequeño.

Agarró una rosa y la metió con demasiada vehemencia en el ramo que estaba preparando para los Neil.

—No te olvides de que son flores, no varas de acero —le dijo Ángela con una sonrisa desde la puerta—. Claro, que no te culpo. Yo también estaría preocupada.

¿Preocupada? Esme estaba a punto de perder los nervios desde que Carlisle había aparecido aquel día por la mañana. Pero tenía que controlarse. No podía dejarse dominar por el miedo, ni permitir que él jugara con sus emociones.

—No sé cómo lo haces —dijo Ángela.

—¿Como hago qué?

—Atraer a los hombres como las flores atraen a las abejas —Ángela le dio un pequeño ramillete de margaritas color lavanda—. Te casaste con el hombre más guapo de todo el pueblo y ahora tienes a un atractivo caballero detrás de ti.

¿Carlisle era atractivo? No para ella que veía en él al diablo que quería llevarse a su hijo.

—Te aseguro que Carlisle no está detrás de mí.

—El mejor modo de llegar hasta una mujer es a través de su hijo.

—Pensé que la conquista se hacía con flores, chocolate y diamantes.

—Hazme caso. En este caso, no.

—Estás equivocada.

—¿Entonces por qué está aquí?

Aquélla era exactamente la pregunta que Esme no quería responder.

—Porque somos.., somos amigos desde hace tiempo. Carlisle solía ayudarme con las matemáticas y la física.

—Yo habría suspendido todas las asignaturas si hubiera podido tener a un tutor como él.

Esme colocó tres flores rosas en el ramo.

—Pero si eras una estudiante de sobresaliente.

—No importa. Podría haber fingido —Ángela sus piró—. Mira a ese hombre, con todo ese pelo rubio y fuerte por el que deslizar sensualmente los de dos. Y ese hoyuelo que se le hace en la mejilla cuando sonríe. Eso sin mencionar todo lo demás. Esme entendía demasiado bien el deseo que despertaba Carlisle en Ángela. Pero para ella, no era más que un problema preocupante del que quería deshacerse.

Por desgracia, todo apuntaba a que no iba a desaparecer fácilmente. Tan vez no lo hiciera nunca.

—¿Cuando ha sido la última vez que has tenido una cita? —le preguntó Esme a su amiga.

—Cuando mi marido me propuso matrimonio, hace dos años y medio.

La cristalina carcajada de Tony resonó en el despacho interrumpiendo la conversación. Esme se Sintió repentinamente reconfortada. Que ría para su hijo una vida llena de risas y amor, pero en los últimos años había tenido poco de las prime- ras. Echaba mucho de menos a su padre. Temía que la presencia de Carlisle no hiciera sino abrir viejas he ridas en el frágil corazón infantil de su hijo.

—Hasta le gusta a Tony. Los niños tienen un sexto sentido para juzgar a la gente.

Era cierto que al pequeño le agradaba estar en compañía de Carlisle. No sabía lo que eso le depara ría. Aquel hombre era especialista en romper corazones.

Tony entró en el despacho interrumpiendo la conversación.

—¿Podemos ir a tomar un batido?

Esme sintió un nudo en el estómago. Una cosa era permitir. que Carlisle viera a su hijo bajo su supervisión, y otra que se fueran solos.

Hace un frío helador y tú quieres ir a tomarte un batido?

Tony hizo un cómico gesto con los ojos.

— Dentro de la heladería no hace frío.

-Yo...

—Si lo prefieres, puedes venirte con nosotros—dijo Carlisle.

Sí, lo prefería. No se fiaba de él. No quería dejarlo solo con su hijo.

—¡Venga, mami, será divertido!

Pasar tiempo con Carlisle jamás podría resultarle divertido en aquellas circunstancias. Sería una maldición merecida por haber permitido que, en su momento, Charles hubiera hecho lo que le había correspondido a ella. De haber podido cambiar algo en su vida, habría elegido corregir aquel acto estúpido de cobardía.

—Deberías ir. Has estado trabajando sin parar y no has comido nada en todo el día —dijo Ángela.

Esme estaba hambrienta, era cierto, pero comer en compañía de Carlisle Cullen no le resulta ría fácil.

—Vamos, vamos —insistió Tony.

En cuestión de segundos sopesó los pros y los contras y decidió aceptar.

—De acuerdo —respondió—. Pero sólo un rato. Necesito terminar un ramo para el señor Akers. Es su aniversario de boda y no puedo retrasar la entrega.

—Tómate tu tiempo. No hay mucha gente en la tienda hoy, así que puedo preparar yo el ramo.

—Pero el señor Akers...

—Quiere lilas y crisantemos, ¿verdad? Puedo hacerlo yo.

—Entonces está todo solucionado -dijo Carlisle.

Muy al contrario, nada estaba solucionado. Y no lo estaría en tanto en cuanto él permaneciera en Fernville e insistiera en formar parte de la vida de su hijo.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Les gusto el cap?  
**_

_**Para que lo entiendan mi plan al incluir Secreto de matrimonio dentro de esta historia y la siguiente es para que le den la oportunidad a estos libros y llevarles una historia de Kim Lawrence que es una de mis autoras preferidas. Secretos de matrimonio lo subo cada día de pormedio al final del cap de recuperando el pasado, mañana subo el cap tres.**_

_**Cuidensen mucho**_


	5. Chapter 5 RP y Chapter 3 SM

_**La trama es de MELISSA McCLONE y los personajes de S.M, yo no gano nada**_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 5_**

La heladería de Fernville estaba abarrotada de gente cuando Carlisle, Tony y Esme llegaron. El ruido atronador de las conversaciones se disputaba el protagonismo de los decibelios con los de la música.

Carlisle se sintió transportado en el tiempo. El lugar seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto: el suelo de ajedrez, los adornos cromados, el mismo reloj de neón, el mismo olor. Nada había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado allí.

—¿Ahi hay una mesa! —gritó Tony emocionado.

De pronto reparó en que sí, algo había cambiado. No estaba con su grupo de amigos raros, fanáticos de los ordenadores, entusiastas de los juegos informáticos, amantes de la ciencia ficción, a quienes todos daban de lado. Estaba allí con Esme y su hijo, su propio hijo.

Carlisle no podía creérselo. Era padre.

El pensamiento le provocó un profundo desconcierto y un ligero mareo.

Trató de recomponerse, pero le resultaba difícil. Apenas si había dormido y su estado físico no era el mejor. Quizás la comida lo ayudara a sentirse mejor. Claro que un poco de consejo tampoco le vendría mal. Lo último que había deseado hasta entonces había sido un hijo, pero tenía uno y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Perdió de vista a Tony por un momento y miró a Esme confuso para comprobar si eso era peligroso. Pero ella no pareció alterarse, así que dedujo que no pasaba nada. La paternidad con llevaba muchas y enormes responsabilidades des conocida para él.

Jugar al ordenador con Tony durante una hora era una cosa, pero ser padre era otra muy distinta.

Se preguntó si sería ya muy tarde, si los ocho años perdidos serían imposibles de superar. Carlisle esperaba que no.

Pero no podía obviar el hecho de que, como su propio padre, tenía un trabajo que demandaba mucha atención y muchos viajes. Si a eso se añadía la difícil relación con Esme, su futuro no prometía ser fácil.

Respiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse.

Tony agitó la mano entusiastamente desde el asiento vacío que había conseguido.

Carlisle sintió un inesperado orgullo de padre.

—Tiene, muy buena vista.

—Ha salido a mi —dijo Esme.

Estaba claro que a Carlisle no había salido. Hasta llegar a la universidad no había sustituido sus gafas de cristales gruesos por unas lentillas.

—Mejor que haya salido a ti que a mí.

—Shh... —ella lo mandó callar—. Alguien podría oírte.

—Lo siento —dijo Carlisle—. Tendré cuidado.

Y si hubiera tenido cuidado desde el principio, no se encontraría en la complicada situación en la que se hallaba en aquel momento.

Los besos que le había robado a Esme junto al lago aquella lejana primavera de años atrás lo habían llevado a su situación presente. En aquel entonces, Esme le había parecido la mujer ideal, con un cuerpo de ensueño y una extraña capacidad de hacerlo sentir especial. Algo que nunca antes se había sentido.

Había pensado que jamás podría hacerle daño. No se habría podido ni imaginar lo errado que llegaría a estar.

Carlisle siguió a Esme hasta la mesa.

—¿Puede Carlisle sentarse a mi lado? —preguntó Tony, sorprendiendo al desconcertado padre.

En el rato que habían pasado juntos había des cubierto que su hijo era un amante de los deportes, cosa que lo distanciaba de él. Los juegos de ordenador y cierta fascinación por J.R. Tolkien eran los únicos puntos en común que había descubierto hasta entonces. Un pobre campo sobre el que cultivar.

Esme dejó patente que no le había gustado la petición de su hijo. Pero enseguida acalló el gesto de desagrado con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —dijó.

—Gracias, mami. Eres la mejor —respondió el pequeño, y el hoyuelo de su mejilla izquierda se marcó con demasiado énfasis.

Carlisle agarró el menú.

—Sigue habiendo la misma comida que la última vez que estuve aquí.

La última vez...

Había sido aquella fatídica primavera y recordaba haberse sentado en la misma mesa. De pronto tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo no había pasado, de que todo había ocurrido el día anterior. Esme y él habían entrado juntos a tomar un batido y todos los muchachos los habían mirado incrédulos. Ella era tan hermosa... La había sentido tan cercana, parte de su vida.

Pero nada era ya así.

Esme ya no estaba a su lado. Probable mente, nunca lo había estado.

Pero no podía fingir que lo que habían compartido en el pasado no le importaba, que lo que había sentido por ella no había sido real. Esme le había robado el corazón y, además, se había convertido en la madre de su hijo.

—Mi mamá y mi papá solían venir aquí muy a menudo, ¿y tú? —preguntó Tony.

—De vez en cuando —respondió Carlisle—. Pero mis amigos y yo solíamos pasar más tiempo en el laboratorio del instituto y en nuestras casas jugando con los ordenadores.

Tony lo miró admirado.

—Por eso eres tan bueno.

'El cumplido agradó a Carlisle. Quizás, después de todo, no lo estuviera haciendo tan mal.

—Juego cuando estoy en un avión mucho tiempo. Mi trabajo me obliga a viajar alrededor del mundo.

—Yo nunca he estado en un avión, pero pronto vamos a ir a Disneyland —dijo Tony—. ¿Verdad, mamá?

La mirada de emoción de su hijo lo removió por dentro. Le habría gustado, sin duda, poder hacer ese viaje con el pequeño. Aunque no estaba seguro de que Esme fuera a permitírselo.

—¿Por qué no ha ido a trabajar hoy, señor Cullen? —preguntó Tony.

Esme inspiró rápidamente y contuvo la respiración, temerosa de la respuesta.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no volvía a la ciudad y me he tomado la semana libre —explicó Carlisle.

—¿Estará aquí toda la semana?

—Sí, hasta el domingo.

—¡Bien¡ -dijo Tony con un gran sonrisa.

Carlisle se sintió contento por la reacción del pequeño, aunque Esme se mostrara tan molesta.

—Ya sé lo que quiero -dijo en un tono seco.

— que vas a pedir patatas fritas y batido de chocolate?

—Sí.

—Siempre pide lo mismo —dijo el niño.

Esme miró a su hijo llena de amor, de un modo parecido al que solía mirar a Carlisle tiempo atrás. Algo que no volvería a suceder.

—Soy una persona de hábitos fijos —dijo Esme.

—Yo también. Quiero un batido de chocolate y vainilla.

—No lo veo en la lista -dijo Carlisle.

—No está. Pero me lo harán especialmente a mí. Era el batido favorito de mi padre.

El entusiasmo desapareció de la voz de Tony y Carlisle supo de inmediato por qué. El pequeño echaba de menos a su padre.

Carlisle, que se había pasado años perfeccionando su lista de palabras adecuadas para decir en cualquier ocasión, se quedó mudo. Nada de lo que dijera podría aplacar su dolor.

Esme, sin embargo, sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Tendió la mano y la posó sobre la de su hijo. Carlisle recordó el tiempo en que aquella misma mano lo había acariciado y le había dicho: «te quiero» En aquel instante se habría conformado con que le dijera «te tolero»

—Eso suena muy bien, pero yo voy a pedirme mi batido favorito: el de vainilla.

—Papá también tomaba ése, ¿verdad, mamá?

—Sí, lo hacía.

Tony sonrió.

—Ya tienes usted algo en común con mi papá, señor Cullen.

«Más de lo que puedes imaginarte», pensó Carlisle.

—¿Por qué no me llamas Carlisle? Lo de señor Cullen me hace sentir como un profesor.

—Y más viejo, ¿verdad?

Carlisle se rió.

—¡Viniendo de un bebé! Tony frunció el ceño.

—Yo no soy ningún bebé. Tengo casi ocho años.

—Es un modo de hablar —trató de explicarse Carlisle.

—Pero me ha llamado bebé, ¿verdad, mamá?

—Bueno —la sonrisa de Esme molestó profundamente a Carlisle—. En honor a la verdad, tendría que decir que sí.

Carlisle se sintió totalmente necio y confuso.

—Pero tú sabes que no soy un bebé, ¿eh, mami?

—Por supuesto que no. Ya eres mayor.

Esme parecía saber exactamente qué era lo que debía decir.

—Siento haber dicho algo tan absurdo —se disculpó Carlisle, al darse cuenta de que no podía razonar—. ¿Me perdonas?

Tony lo miró con el ceño fruncido unos segundos.

—De acuerdo, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

—Lo prometo.

Enfrentarse a Garrett Saint Claire, el jefe del departamento de ingeniería de Wintersoft era mucho más fácil que tratar con un niño de ocho años.

Carlisle tenía mucho que aprender sobre cómo ser un buen padre.

—¿Puedo llamarte Carlisle en lugar de señor Cullen?

—Si tu madre no tiene inconveniente...

—No hay problema —respondió ella, con una seca y dura mirada—. No queremos que el señor Cullen se sienta viejo, ¿verdad?

Sentirse viejo era lo que menos le importaba.

Con sentirse tremendamente confuso e inadecuado ya lo sobrepasaba. Sólo esperaba que las cosas fueran mejor al día siguiente.

Esme estaba sentada ante el árbol, envolviendo los regalos que iría colocando meticulosa mente.

Aquél era siempre un momento de júbilo pero, en aquella ocasión, no tenía ganas de reír, ni de cantar.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en Carlisle Cullen. A lo largo de su vida ya había malgastado suficiente energía pensando en él. Y le dolía.

De pronto, sonó el teléfono.

Miró al reloj que estaba en la pared. Se extrañó de la llamada. Eran casi las nueve y media. Sus amigos nunca llamaban después de la nueve. Esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

—¿Diga?

—Soy Carlisle.

Al oír su voz, el estómago le dio un vuelco. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, había algo en él que la alteraba inexplicablemente. Sería temor. Aquel hombre quería a su hijo.

—Esme...

—Sí, dime —respondió ella con cierta pesadumbre.

Luchó contra la frustración, la desesperación, la rabia. No podía perder los papeles. Tenía que mantener la calma.

—¿Que quieres?

—Sólo darte las gracias por lo de hoy y decirte que quiero verlo mañana.

Aquella llamada le recordó a otra en la que le había dicho que no podía esperar a verla, que es taba impaciente. Eso había ocurrido el día anterior a que hicieran el amor. Lo que no había sabido entonces había sido que su vida emprendiera el camino hacia el infierno sólo unas semanas después.

—Te dije que podrías verlo mientras estuvieras en la ciudad.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que no había inconveniente —dijo él—. A veces las cosas, los planes que tenemos, cambian.

Esme se puso alerta. Carlisle siempre había sido muy correcto y precavido en sus palabras. Algo le decía que quería algo más. Le preocupaba.

—¿Que estabas pensando hacer con él?

—Considero que lo mejor sería dejarte a ti que decidieras.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo conoces bien. Yo no —Carlisle sonaba sincero—. Seamos honestos. No sé qué quiere o qué le gusta a un niño de su edad. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia? —le preguntó.

Esme dudó. Su pensamiento no era total mente coherente, estaba contaminado por el miedo y la rabia.

—¿Esme?

—Estoy pensando.

Quizás lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de ser amable. Tal vez, así conseguiría las respuestas que necesitaba y lograría sacar a Carlisle de sus vidas.

Con suerte acabaría cansándose de jugar a ser padre. Su trabajo y su estilo de vida no se lo permitirían.

—Podrías venir a casa después de la hora del colegio. Hace un día precioso y se puede jugar en el jardín. También hay un montón de cosas que podéis hacer dentro.

Un tenso silencio siguió a su sugerencia.

—Carlisle, ¿estás ahí?

—Sí. Me parece bien.

—Fantástico.

—Estaré allí a las tres y media, ¿bien?

—Sí, claro. Sólo te advierto que Tony querrá enseñártelo todo.

—Estoy ansioso por que llegue la hora —otro silencio—. Esme, gracias. Sé que esto no está siendo fácil para ti.

El tono sincero de su comentario la conmovió, pero al mismo tiempo levantó aún más perspicacias.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que Carlisle quería de su hijo?

* * *

_**Los personajes de esta historia son de S.M y la historia es de Kim Lawrence, disfruten**_

_**Secreto de matrimonio**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

¿Había dicho eso?

Con la boca seca y el corazón acelerado, pero con gesto desafiante, Nessie miró a Jacob a los ojos.

-Estoy emocionado por esa muestra de confianza -dijo él.

Ella se puso colorada bajo la irónica mirada del hombre, pero seguía manteniendo la cabeza bien alta.

-Esa no es una respuesta, es una técnica de distracción.

La gente evita dar una respuesta directa cuando tiene algo que esconder, pensó.

-No, Nessie, era un comentario desilusionado.

-¿Y qué quieres que piense?

-Qué los votos que hice el día que nos casamos los hice de corazón.

-También le hiciste esos votos a Bella -señaló ella.

La expresión de Jacob se ensombreció.

-Eso es diferente.

-¿Por qué es diferente?

-¡Porque lo es! -exclamó su marido, apartando la mirada.

Para Nessie aquello era una evasiva, suficiente para condenarlo. Aunque, en realidad, hasta aquella noche no había pensado que estuviera acostándose con Bella.

-¡No puedes negar que la ves más que a mí! -exclamó.

Estaba portándose como una cría, pensó. Debía intentar controlarse.

-Además de ser la madre de Seth, es mi directora de marketing, por supuesto que paso más tiempo con ella. Tú sabías eso cuando nos casamos.

-Sí, claro, porque tú pones las reglas -replicó ella, beligerante.

-Vale, muy bien. Quizá disfruto más de la compañía de Bella -dijo Jacob, apretando los dientes.

-¡Y quizá yo me he cansado de hacer el papel de esposa fiel para un marido tan egoísta!

-Disfruto de su compañía porque Bella no espera que le diga dónde estoy o lo que hago todo el tiempo.

La injusticia de aquel comentario dejó a Nessie sin respiración. En su opinión, ella había mostrado la paciencia de una santa durante aquellos tres años.

-Interesarte por lo que hace tu pareja no son celos.

-Acabas de preguntarme si me acuesto con mi ex mujer -le recordó él-. ¿Cómo le llamas a eso? Bella no es el problema, el problema es que no confías en mí.

-¿Y cómo voy a confiar si te pillo tomando champán con ella cuando deberías estar celebrando nuestro aniversario? ¿Qué haces...?

Nessie se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio que su marido empezaba a desabrocharse la cremallera de los vaqueros.

-¿Tú qué crees? -murmuró él, quitándose los manchados mocasines.

Nessie lo miró, con la boca seca, mientras se bajaba los pantalones. Y una parte de ella que no debería empezó a calentarse. A pesar de su rabia, el cuerpo atlético de Jacob siempre podía hacer que se derritiera. Sin decir nada lo vio quitarse la camisa y sacar ropa limpia del armario que tenía en el despacho.

Entonces, solo con los calzoncillos, se volvió. Nessie miró hacia abajo y vio que la tensión sexual no era solo por su parte.

-¿Qué llevas debajo del abrigo? -preguntó él, con voz ronca.

* * *

**_Hola_**

**_Qué les parecio? _**

**_Estoy feliz si todo va como esta Recuperando el pasado la termino de subir el 11 de este mes y En busca del Highlander la termino de subir el 17 igual en diciembre, gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo que les tan dando. Secreto de matrimonio lo subo hasta el jueves_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**La trama es de MELISSA McCLONE y los personajes de S.M, yo no gano nada**_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 6_**

Sentado al borde de la cama de Tony, Carlisle puso el separador en la página correspondiente del libro de Tolkien y lo cerró.

—Ya es bastante por hoy —dijo Carlisle.

—¡Por favor! —rogó Tony.

—No, ya no más —Carlisle se levantó—. Mañana tienes que ir al colegio.

Tony suspiró pesadamente.

—Hablas como mi madre

Carlisle se lo tomó como un cumplido. Eso significaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Algo era algo.

—Como adultos que somos, tenemos el mismo criterio.

Carlisle sentía que en su confusa función, aquella tarde había desempeñado más el papel de compañero de juegos que el de padre. Pero, al menos, le servía para ir conociendo a su hijo. En eso consistía todo, ¿no? Esperaba que sí.

La relación con Esme también parecía haber mejorado. Lo había invitado a quedarse a cenar y le había permitido que acompañara al niño a la cama.

—Hasta mañana, campeón —dijo Carlisle—. Que duermas bien.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, oyó que Esme estaba en la cocina.

Había tratado toda la tarde de ser amable. No obstante, era evidente que no se sentía cómoda con la situación. Siempre que podía se acercaba a ver qué hacían y de qué estaban hablando. Aquello tenía que acabar, sobre todo por el bien de Tony.

La relación entre ellos tenía que suavizarse. La necesitaba de su lado, no como una enemiga mortal. Quería convencerla de que lo ayudara.

Se dirigió a la cocina.

Allí estaba ella, de pie, con el pelo suelto cayéndole por la espalda. Parecía la misma muchacha que había conocido en el instituto.

El ruido de las pisadas anunció a Carlisle.

Esme se volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Le has leído un capítulo extra?

—Me lo ha pedido, pero no lo he hecho.

— ¿Y has conseguido sobrevivir?

—Será porque todavía no tiene confianza.

—En cualquier caso, para ser alguien que no se relaciona con niños, no lo estás haciendo mal.

El cumplido hizo que se sintiera un poco más tranquilo, aunque la presencia de Esme no era precisamente un calmante. Le fascinaba aquella mujer, sus piernas largas, su cuerpo perfecto.

Pero nada de eso debía afectarlo. Sólo importaba su hijo.

—Ya es tarde. Deberías volver a la ciudad.

Carlisle estaba cansado. Tantas emociones lo habían dejado exhausto.

—Después de una cena tan deliciosa, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudarte.

—No hace falta.

—Sí, claro que hace falta.

El le paso un plato sucio y ella lo agarró. En ese instante sus ojos se encontraron y el tiempo pare ció retroceder. Estaba tan hermosa como antaño, incluso más, y Carlisle no podía apartar la vista de ella.

Esme le quitó definitivamente el plato.

—Estoy habituada a hacerlo sola.

Lo más inteligente habría sido marcharse, pero no podía.

—A todo el mundo le viene bien un poco de ayuda —tomó un trapo seco y frotó una sartén—. A mí me vendría bien la tuya.

—¿Mi ayuda? —preguntó ella mientras lavaba la ensaladera—. ¿Por qué la mía?

—Porque no sé cómo ser un buen padre. El mío no estaba nunca en casa cuando yo era niño, así que no tuve un modelo a seguir.

—¿Por qué debería ayudarte?

—Porque creo que sería lo mejor para nuestro hijo.

— ¿Lo mejor? —ella apretó con rabia la esponja sobre la vajilla—. ¿Supones que llevarte a Tony de mi lado es lo mejor para él?

— ¿Llevarme a Tony? —de pronto se dio cuenta de la razón de su arisca actitud hacia él. Incluso su repentino cambio, su inesperada amabilidad, también tenían sentido.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrerle las mejillas. Su reacción le hizo darse cuenta del daño que se habían hecho el uno al otro. Carlisle le limpió el rostro. La piel de sus dedos se sentía áspera sobre la suavidad de su mejilla.

—No llores —le rogó él—. Mirame, Esme. Me doy cuenta de cuánto quieres a Tony, de lo buena madre que eres con él. Jamás se me ocurriría apartarlo de ti.

—Pero dijiste...

—Los dos dijimos muchas cosas —Carlisle dejó el paño de la cocina sobre la encimera—. Después de lo que hizo Charles...

—Charles debió de tener una muy buen razón para no contártelo —se humedeció los labios—. Pero por mucho que pienso sobre ello no acierto a entenderlo. Era un buen hombre.

—Yo sé el motivo -dijo Carlisle.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Charles te amaba locamente, Esme —reconoció Carlisle con mucha dificultad. Hasta hacía muy poco, no había pensado que fuera así. La historia de su vida había demostrado que estaba equivocado y Esme necesitaba escuchar que su marido la habia amado

Notó el gesto de alivio en el rostro de ella.

—Yo le conté a Charles lo nuestro —Esme frunció el ceño—. Y él me dijo que yo no te importaba, porque no habías luchado por mí cuando te había dicho que él quería que volviéramos juntos. Dejaste Fernville sin mediar palabra porque yo no significaba nada.

—Me marché porque estaba herido, no porque no me importaras. Tú querías a Charles, no a mí, y no podía soportarlo.

Esme abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no continuó.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó él. Ella dudó.

—Charles no me había pedido que volviera con él—susurró ella—. Me lo inventé. Mentí. Necesitaba saber que realmente te importaba... que no había cometido un error.

—Esme.

—Sé que fue algo inmaduro y estúpido —bajó la mirada—. Pero, después de hacer el amor, tuve la sensación de que sólo me habías utilizado. Mi intención era esperar a casarme antes de tener relaciones. Por eso Charles rompió conmigo. El quería y yo no. Pero contigo me ocurrió algo des concertante, mágico. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Cuando me di cuenta de que tú te ibas a marchar a Chicago y yo me iba a quedar en Fernville, que inevitablemente nos separaríamos, te dije que Charles quería que volviera con él, con la esperanza de que reaccionaras e hicieras algo. Pero tú te marchaste sin más, sin decir nada. Entonces me di cuenta de que todo había sido un falso sueño.

—Esme, yo estaba tan loco por ti que no podía pensar con claridad. Yo no era nadie y tú eras la chica más popular del instituto. No podía competir con el maravilloso Charles Everson. Cuando me dijiste que quería que volvierais juntos, pensé que no tenía nada que hacer. Salí huyendo como un cobarde, tan herido que no he sido capaz de regresar a Femville hasta ahora. Lo siento.

—Yo támbién —respondió ella.

Se hizo un silencio denso.

—Esta situación fue culpa de todos nosotros—dijo él.

Ella asintió.

—Sí.

—Todos, menos Tony. Esme. alzó los ojos.

—¿Que quieres de él, Carlisle?

—No lo sé —admitió él—. Los últimos dos días han sido muy confusos. He estado tratando de averiguar lo que significa ser el padre de Tony y qué papel debo jugar en su vida. Vivo en Chicago; eso dificulta la relación. Lo que sí sé es que, por mucho que me pueda doler no haber sabido de él en ocho años, sería perjudicial para él que yo pidiera la custodia.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?

—Totalmente. Creo que debemos solucionar esto juntos.

—Juntos —susurró ella.

—Así es —Carlisle le tomó la mano y ella no la apartó—. Para lo cual deberíamos ser capaces de dejar el pasado a un lado.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Eso no va a ser fácil.

—Lo sé. Pero debemos hacerlo por el bien de nuestro hijo.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, el rostro de Tony se volvió a iluminar al ver aparecer a Carlisle. Su hijo necesitaba, sin duda, un modelo masculino al que imitar, un hombre del que aprender.

Pero lo que atemorizaba a Esme era que ese hombre fuera su verdadero padre. Seguía confusa.

Después de jugar un rato, Tony se empeñó en enseñarle a Carlisle un álbum de fotos familiar.

El dolor en el rostro de Carlisle al ver las escenas de infancia no compartidas le había provocado a Esme un río de lágrimas.

Había habido en su vida demasiados errores y malentendidos.

Sin embargo, las lamentaciones no los ayuda rían a recuperar lo perdido. Tenían que centrarse en el futuro y seguir adelante.

De momento, sólo Tony parecía preparado para ello. Había acogido a Carlisle con los brazos abiertos y le había hecho, rápidamente, un hueco en su vida. Pero, ¿qué sucedería cuando regresara a Chicago?

Esme se apartó de la puerta del salón. No podía pasarse toda la tarde observándolos. Se alejó de ellos.

Su mirada se posó en el retrato de Charles que reposaba vigilante sobre una mesa.

Charles había sido un excelente padre y un maravilloso marido. Quizás debía culparlo de su mentira, de haber apartado a Tony de su verdadero padre. Pero no podía odiarlo. Lo había dado todo por su familia.

—Estoy tan confusa. Ojalá me pudieras ayudar a. decidir qué hacer —le dijo a la imagen de su esposo difunto. Esme respiró profundamente y observó la sonrisa fácil de aquel rostro—. Si ese gesto es algún tipo de señal, siento decirte que no soy capaz de descifrarla.

Esme casi esperaba que Charles le respondiera de algún modo. Pero la imagen permaneció inmóvil.

Estaba sola. Como siempre.

Las dudas la atormentaban. No quería ni podía borrar a Charles de la historia de su vida ni de la de su hijo. Tampoco quería perder a Frank y a Helen. Eran su familia y significaban mucho para ella. Eso implicaba mantener la paternidad de Carlisle en secreto.

Pero, ¿qué merecía el verdadero padre de Tony?

Esme se estremeció. Tenía miedo. A pesar de que Carlisle afirmaba no querer robarle al niño, se sentía inquieta.

Al menos, había descubierto un punto débil en la inexpugnable armadura de aquel hombre: su temor a no saber ser un buen padre. Eso lo hacía vulnerable.

A pesar de todo, no debía dejarse engañar. Por muy frágil que pudiera parecerle a veces, por muy encantador y guapo, no debía olvidar que Carlisle Cullen era su enemigo potencial.

Por mucho que hubiera declarado la noche anterior que la había amado, sus actos pasados habían contradicho sus palabras. Se había marchado y jamás se había vuelto a preocupar por ella.

Sabía que nada apaciguaría el dolor de la herida que su silencio había dejado, y no estaba dispuesta a darle la oportunidad de volver a herirla otra vez.

La nieve comenzó a caer suavemente desde el cielo gris, pero Carlisle no parecía aún dispuesto a dejar a su hijo.

Llevaban un buen rato jugando al béisbol con un guante que Carlisle se había comprado aquella misma mañana para la ocasión.

Se sentía orgulloso de Tony. Era un buen jugador. Suponía que esa habilidad la habría heredado de su madre, porque los deportes nunca habían sido su fuerte.

—¿Te gusta ir al cine, comer palomitas y tomar un refresco?

Otra pregunta más. Llevaba toda la tarde haciendo preguntas. O era muy curioso o le esperaba un brillante futuro como reportero.

—Me gustan las tres cosas, pero no suelo hacer las.

— ¿Por causa de tu trabajo?

Carlisle asintió.

—Me gusta hacer las cosas bien y eso me ocupa todo el día.

—Yo querría llegar a ser un buen pitcher y sé que para ello tendré que practicar y entrenar mucho.

—Exacto —Carlisle agarró la bola desviada que acababa de lanzar el pequeño—. Ten cuidado o acabarás rompiendo un cristal de la casa.

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—A mamá no le importa.

Carlisle dudaba que fuera cierto. Esme tenía una firme opinión sobre todo. Estaba claro que el tiempo, el trabajo y tener que educar a un hijo por sí sola le habían dado una gran madurez. La admiraba. Llevar un negocio y ser madre y padre a un tiempo debía de ser difícil Se notaba que tema dificultades financieras Tal vez debiera sacar pronto el tema de una ayuda económica. Ya que no iba a poder estar presente en la vida de su hijo tanto como quena, al menos podría apoyarlo desde la parte material.

—¿Que deporte te gusta jugar?

—Suelo ir al gimnasio y me gusta el golf —dijo Carlisle.

—Para mí el béisbol es lo mejor —dijo Tony, lanzando la bola al aire en una curiosa pirueta.

—Buen truco —dijo Carlisle.

—Me lo enseñó mi padre.

En ese momento, la realidad golpeó a Carlisle como una ráfaga de aire helador. Puede que Tony tuviera un hoyuelo en la mejilla o el pelo de su mismo color, pero en lo que a personalidad se refería, era como Charles. Tenía la misma constitución atlética, su misma confianza en sí mismo. Carlisle envidiaba la relación que Charles y Tony habían tenido.

¿Cómo habría sido la relación de Esme con su marido? No quería pensar en eso.

—Debió de enseñarte un montón de cosas.

—Ojalá me hubiera enseñado a lanzar una bola con efecto.

—Tienes mucho tiempo para aprender. No conozco muchos niños de ocho años que puedan lanzar una bola con efecto.

—¿Cuántos niños de ocho años conoces?

-A ti.

Tony no se rió. Sólo alzó la vista y dejó que se perdiera en la distancia, tal y como solía hacer su madre tiempo atrás, cuando se quedaba pensativa.

—A veces... —comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió de repente.

—¿Si?

—Nada.

Por el modo en que Tony presionaba los labios sí era algo importante lo que tenía que decir.

Pero en el poco tiempo que llevaba con él, se había dado cuenta de que silo forzaba, no obtendría respuesta.

—De acuerdo. No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres hacerlo.

Tony lo miró.

—No le he contado a nadie esto, ni siquiera a mi madre ni a mi abuelo.

—No tienes que decírmelo a mí tampoco... a menos que quieras.

Tony respiró profundamente.

—A veces sueño con mi padre. Estamos juntos, jugando o sentados en la hierba, hablando —miró a la bola que tenía en la mano—. Es sólo un sueño, pero me parece real. Es como estar con mi padre otra vez. Así que a veces me imagino que está con migo.

Aquella confesión era una prueba de ciega con fianza.

—Los sueños pueden ser muy poderosos a veces.

—¿No te parece extraño?

—No —dijo Carlisle—. Es perfectamente normal que eches de menos a tu... que lo eches de menos.

Tony asintió.

La tristeza de aquella mirada infantil lo instaba a tomar a su hijo en sus brazos, a protegerlo y a asegurarle que todo iría bien. Pero no podía precipitar las cosas.

—Cuando era pequeño, mi padre solía viajar continuamente -dijo Carlisle, recordando la soledad que había sentido—. Solía soñar que estaba en casa conmigo

Tony lo miró.

—¿Lo echabas de menos?

—Mucho —admitió Carlisle—. Todos los padres de los demás niños estaban siempre en los eventos de la escuela, pero el mío no.

Al llegar a la adolescencia, Carlisle había empezado a culpar a su padre de sus inseguridades, de sus problemas. Pero el tiempo y la madurez le habian hecho darse cuenta de cuan equivocado habia estado

—Solo Cody y tu me podeis entender .Bueno Cody, ya no porque el señor Donovan ha regresado de Carolina del Norte y esta siempre con él

—Tu situación es dura, lo sé -dijo Carlisle con pro fundo pesar, queriendo más que nunca abrazarlo.

—Estoy acostumbrado —dijo el pequeño, lanzando la bola al aire y recogiéndola de nuevo—. ¿Sabes montar en monopatín?

El momento de las confesiones había pasado.

—No, pero siempre he querido probar.

—Te puedo enseñar —dijo Tony.

—Pero tendrás que ser paciente conmigo. De niño era un poco patoso y todavía estoy superándolo.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Significa que yo también voy a ser un patoso?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Si eres así es porque tu padre no estaba contigo, yo también lo seré, porque no tengo al mío.

—No, Tony. Tienes a tu madre que es consciente de que eso no debe ocurrirte. Mi madre no se daba cuenta.

Tony no pareció muy convencido.

—Confía en mí —insistió Carlisle—. Lo harás bien. Además, siempre podrás contar conmigo, aún cuando esté en Chicago.

—¿Me ayudarás?

—Sí, claro que sí.

—Bien —Tony sonrió—. ¡Hola, mami!

Carlisle se volvió y vio que Esme se acercaba a ellos.

—Hace mucho frío. Será mejor que entréis, ¿no creéis?

Puede que la temperatura exterior estuviera baja, pero la imagen de Esme, con aquel suéter apretado y los pantalones vaqueros marcando sus caderas había elevado la suya interior en cuestión de segundos.

No podía permitir que aquello le ocurriera. Si ella se daba cuenta, se iba a sentir molesta. Y eso sin ni tan siquiera imaginarse los sueños que había tenido la noche anterior.

—Pero, mamá, ¡nos lo estamos pasando muy bien!

—Tony, si te enfrías, no vas a poder pasar más tiempo con Carlisle —le dijo—. No olvides que se marchara este fin de semana

Sólo faltaban cuatro días, poco tiempo para tan tas preguntas sin respuestas. Además, la relación con Esme iba mejorando. No quería que la distancia volviera a separarlos por completo. Necesitaba haberse ganado su amistad para cuando tuviera que regresar a Chicago.

Tony resopló decepcionado.

—De acuerdo.

Esme le mostró cinco dedos y le dijo la palabra minutos con los labios. Carlisle miró su reloj y asintió. Esme acababa de responsabilizarlo de Tony, esperaba que impusiera su autoridad y se comportara como un padre. No iba a decepcionarla.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Recuerden que mañana subo el cap 4 de Secreto de matrimonio. Espero que les gustara el cap**_


	7. Chapter 7 y Chapter 4 sm

_**La trama es de MELISSA McCLONE y los personajes de S.M, yo no gano nada**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

La puerta principal se abrió, dejando que una ráfaga de risas llegara hasta la cocina. Esme, que acabada de preparar la masa de las galletas y la estaba colocando en la bandeja del horno, no pudo contener un escalofrío. ¡Ojalá los recién llegados hubieran sido Tony y un amigo! Todo habría sido más fácil.

No, no debía quejarse. Después de todo, Carlisle parecía tener más sentido común del que había mostrado al principio. Había oído cómo le decía a Tony que nunca tendría problemas en la vida, porque su madre estaría siempre con él para ayudarlo. Entendía la necesidad de que el pequeño se quedara con ella.

Las palabras de Carlisle habían sido enternecedoras. Esperaba que también hubieran sido sinceras. Su promesa de estar a disposición del pequeño acarreaba consecuencias graves. Si no estaba dispuesto a cumplirla, sería mejor que se retractara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Un montón de pensamientos confusos le enturbió la cabeza. Se imaginó lo que podría ser compartir con Carlisle la vida de su hijo. Pero se asustó al reconocer que había muchas otras cosas que también deseaba compartir.

—¡Quitaos los zapatos! —dijo, al oír pasos en el recibidor. Metió la bandeja en el horno.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Tony entró en la cocina.

—¡Huelo a galletas! —dijo el niño.

—Tú siempre hueles a galletas, pero esta vez tienes razón. El chocolate ya está preparado —miró a su hijo de arriba abajo—. ¡Estás muy sucio! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Quería enseñarle a Carlisle cómo llegué a la segunda base durante el juego regional... —comenzó a explicar Tony.

—La primera vez no se manchó. Pero al pedírselo la segunda, cayó sobre un montón de barro.

—Tony, hoy hemos quedado a cenar con tus abuelos. ¿Se te había olvidado que regresan de Roanoke?

Esme habría preferido que Helen y Frank se hubieran quedado allí toda la semana. No quería arriesgarse a que pudieran sospechar algo.

Sentía que la situación fuera tan confusa y habría deseado desesperadamente volver atrás, poder enmendar los errores Pero la realidad dictaba que no era el momento de la verdad.

—Se me había olvidado —dijo Tony—. Iré a cambiarme de ropa.

—Date una ducha.

—i Pero si me duché ayer por la noche!

—Pues te vuelves a duchar hoy por la tarde, y punto.

—Pero y las galletas y el cacao y Carlisle...

—¡Ahora mismo!

Farfullando entre dientes, Tony se encaminó a la escalera.

—¡Guau¡ —exclamó Carlisle, mirándola fijamente. Ella trató de ignorar las sensaciones que le provocaban sus ojos marrones como el chocolate.

—¿Qué? ¿Las terribles tácticas de una madre?

— has sido terrible! Simplemente, firme —se inclinó sobre la encimera de la cocina. El gesto casual la desconcertó—. Estoy impresionado. Por eso Tony es tan buen chico.

El cumplido de Carlisle sorprendió a Esme. Se ruborizó.

—Gracias.

—Cuéntame. ¿Cuál es el secreto?

Ella sacó un plato del armario.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El secreto para ser un buen padre.

—No hay ningún secreto —dio ella—. Yo aprendí viendo a los padres de Charles. El resto es puro instinto.

Carlisle apretó los labios con preocupación.

—¿No hay ningún libro?

—Millones de ellos, pero no sirven. Cada niño es diferente. La posibilidad de encontrar algo que te valga es muy remota.

Carlisle respiró profundamente.

—¿Que ocurre si cometes un error? Puedes marcar a un niño para siempre.

Carlisle parecía genuinamente preocupado por el pequeño, pero aquella actitud le provocaba a Esme deseos y sentimientos contradictorios. Tenía que mantener la distancia.

—No quiero hacer nada que pueda dañar al pequeño.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que decir las palabras adecuadas? -

—Los errores hechos con amor se curan rápido.

—Eso espero.

—Dale tiempo.

«Tiempo» era, precisamente, de lo que carecía. El domingo regresaba a Chicago, no lo podía olvidar.

El la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—A ti te sale tan bien, naturalmente, sin forzar nada —dijo Carlisle—. Me cuesta creer que en el pasado dijeras que no querías tener hijos.

Esme sacó la bandeja de galletas y él tomó una.

—Yo nunca dije eso.

—Sí, claro que lo hiciste. Recuerdo un día que te estaba enseñando geometría... Me dijiste que tú querías ir a Harvard a estudiar Derecho y que la geometría era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Eso es verdad, pero no veo la relación con tener niños.

—Yo te dije que no serías capaz de ayudar a tus niños con las matemáticas y tú me respondiste que no tendrías hijos, que tu objetivo era hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para los que ya había.

—Dije eso, es verdad —ella se cubrió la boca con la mano—. Me cuesta creerlo, porque no me podría imaginar a mí misma sin ser madre. Tony es in vida. Sin él... —le resultaba extraño. No había sido capaz de contactar con ella en nueve años y, sin embargo, se acordaba de aquel nimio detalle—. Me sorprende que recuerdes aquello.

—Aún recuerdo muchas cosas, Esme.

«Esme».

El modo en que dijo su nombre le trajo a la memoria un montón de imágenes pasadas de Carlisle, de las tardes que habían pasado juntos, estudiando, de sus besos, de su cuerpo...

Carlisle se acercó y se quedó a sólo unos centímetros de ella.

—Eras tan hermosa... Aún lo eres.

Su mirada parecía confesar el ardiente deseo de besarla. Y lo que era aún peor, ella también lo correspondía.

Carlisle inclinó lentamente el rostro hacia ella. En ese preciso instante, sonó el timbre del teléfono.

—¡Yo contesto! —gritó Tony desde su habitación.

Carlisle retrocedió.

Esme se quedó apoyada en la encimera, con el sabor del deseo inconcluso en los labios. ¡No podía creerse lo que había estado a punto de suceder! Lo que había deseado que sucediera.

Tony entró en la cocina como una exhalación, recordándoles a ambos que podría haberlo hecho en cualquier momento.

—Era el abuelo. Le he contado que Carlisle estaba aquí y lo han invitado a cenar con nosotros esta no che. ¡ Qué fantástico!

«Fantástico»; no era la palabra que Esme hubiera utilizado.

La idea de pasar la noche con los Everson y Carlisle en la misma habitación dejaba la circunstancia del beso truncado convertida en una mera anécdota sin importancia. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Sentado en un sillón del salón de los Everson, Carlisle decidió relajarse después de la opípara comida.

Durante la cena, Esme había estado lanzándole preocupadas miraditas. Estaba claro que su intento de besarla habia sido causa de su inquieto estado. A él también lo había alterado. Pero sólo había sido la consecuencia de una repentina proximidad física y no se volvería a repetir. Carlisle trató de ignorar la sensación de decepción que le provocaba ese pensamiento.

Al menos, la reunión con los suegros de ella iba muy bien.

Hasta aquel momento, Frank y Helen no habían sido para Carlisle más que dos nombres sin rostro. Con aquella visita se habían convertido en dos personas reales.

—Va a ser difícil vencer a Los Raiders esta temporada —dijo Frank Everson, que tenía un periódico deportivo en las manos.

Era un hombre musculoso. Había sido jugador profesional de fútbol americano. Pero tenía un aire humilde y un espíritu bonachón qué conmovían.

Los Everson eran buena gente y estaba claro que toda su vida giraba en torno a Tony, su único nieto. También ellos se habían convertido en algo importante para él.

Ahí era donde el tema se hacía delicado. Carlisle tendría que considerar a Helen y a Frank cuando la verdad saliera a la luz. Entendía los temores de Esme. No quería hacer daño a nadie.

Pero, dada la situación, no había motivo para precipitar nada. Todos necesitaba un cierto tiempo para adaptarse.

—¡Seguro que ganan, abuelo! —dijo Tony.

Carlisle sintió un poco de envidia al ver la maravillosa relación que el pequeño tenía con su abuelo.

En eso consistía ser padre.

Volvió a pensar en el suyo. Hasta que Carlisle había empezado a trabajar, no había comprendido la dedicación de su padre a su empleo. Para mantener a su familia había tenido que pasarse semanas en la carretera y sólo había podido compartir algún que otro fin de semana con ellos. Pero la falta de una figura paterna presente en su vida dificultaba más la labor de Carlisle, especialmente cuando Tony necesitaba un padre que lo ayudara en sus inquietudes deportivas y en sus trabajos de clase. Un padre como Frank. Carlisle no sabía si podría igualarlo.

—¿Abeis terminado el pronóstico de la quiniela por hoy? —preguntó Helen al salir de la cocina.

Esme apareció detrás, vestida con un blanco delantal, femenino, doméstico y sexy. La combinación era explosiva.

Química, sólo se trataba de química. O al menos eso prefería pensar Carlisle. Existía entre ellos una comprensible atracción física.

Pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar.

—Me gustaría que pusieras en las matemáticas el mismo empeño que pones en los deportes —dijo Esme.

Tony hizo un gesto gracioso con los ojos.

— Las matemáticas no son tan divertidas.

Carlisle tenía que admitir que el pequeño tenía su parte de razón. A ningún niño normal de ocho años le gustaba hacer los deberes. Carlisle, sin embargo, no se había considerado nunca «normal».

—Bueno, ahora ha llegado la hora del postre—anunció Helen.

—¡Tarta de chocolate! —exclamó Tony, encantado.

—Espero que te guste el chocolate, Carlisle —dijo Helen.

—A mi madre le vuelve loca -dijo Tony. A Carlisle le vino a la memoria aquel instante sensual en que él la había alimentado trozo a trozo con el suave chocolate puro que se derretía en su boca.

—Sí, lo Sé.

—¿Lo sabes?.—preguntó Esme confusa.

—Ya te dije que recordaba un montón de cosas.

Esme bajó los ojos y fijó la mirada en la tarta. Se ruborizó. Estaba claro que ella también lo recordaba.

—Esme siempre ha sido una adicta al choco late -dijo Helen.

Las mejillas de Esme se enrojecieron aún más.

—A mucha gente le gusta el chocolate —dijo ella.

—Pero casi nadie se puede comer una caja entera sin descansar —dijo Frank con una carcajada.

Tony abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¡Una caja entera!

—Eso ocurrió cuando estaba embarazada de Tony —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

La escena era entrañable y familiar. A Carlisle le recordó los momentos en que él y los suyos se unían entorno a la mesa para comer juntos. Por desgracia, no los veía a menudo.

Tony dejó de comer y miró a su madre preocupado.

—Ahora también comes mucho chocolate. ¿Estás embarazada?

—No, claro que no.

—Así que la abuela tiene razón -dijo Tony—. Eres una adicta al chocolate.

Esme suspiró cansinamente.

—De acuerdo. Me doy por vencida. Carlisle intervino.

—Ya sé qué regalarte por Navidad -dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella lo miró y siguió con el mismo tono.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te regalaré una, sino dos cajas —Carlisle se rió con soma—. Quizás te merezcas tres. Todo depende de lo bien que te hayas portado.

—Soy una mujer estupenda, casi perfecta -dijo Esme con un guiño.

Carlisle sintió un implacable deseo. Se le secó la boca y notó un calor incontrolable.

—Yo también soy muy bueno. ¿Qué vas a comprarme, Carlisle? —preguntó Tony.

Por un momento había olvidado la razón por la que estaba allí. No se trataba de Esme, sino de Tony.

Carlisle sonrió a su hijo.

—Lo que tú me pidas.

* * *

_**Los personajes de esta historia son de S.M y la historia es de Kim Lawrence, disfruten**_

_**Secreto de matrimonio**_

**_Capítulo 4_**

Nessie apartó la mirada, pero Jacob había visto el brillo sensual en sus ojos castaños. Entonces sonrió.

-¡Crees que el sexo lo resuelve todo! -exclamó ella.

Una persona sincera y honesta, Nessie debía aceptar que su propia actitud había contribuido. El problema era que, por muy poco razonable que fuera su marido y cómo eso la enfadase, cuando la tocaba estaba perdida.

Jacob había aparecido en su vida con su sonrisa matadora y sus perversos ojos castaños y un lado sensual de su naturaleza que desconocía hasta ese momento había despertado de una forma feroz.

-Es una forma de resolver los problemas tan buena como otra cualquiera -sonrió él.

-¿Qué clase de idiota insensible pensaría en hacer el amor en un momento como este?

-La clase de idiota insensible con el que te casaste. Y si yo, que soy el insultado, estoy dispuesto a olvidar y perdonar...

-Tu generosidad me abruma -replicó ella.

Jacob sonrió, divertido por el sarcasmo.

Había sido una delicia descubrir que la seria y modosita maestra de escuela de la que se había enamorado a primera vista poseía un ingenio rápido y una naturaleza apasionada. No solo no se asustaba de sus apasionados avances como había temido, sino que respondía con un entusiasmo y una falta de inhibición que lo volvieron loco. Y seguía siendo así.

-Supongo que mucha gente encuentra atractiva tu arrogancia.

-Al menos, tú -sonrió él, levantando su barbilla con un dedo.

Cerrar los ojos era la única defensa de Nessie. Y no era muy buena, desde luego.

-No hagas eso -murmuró, cuando él empezó a desabrochar los botones del abrigo.

-¿Por qué? Estás caliente... sé que estás caliente.

La voz ronca del hombre hizo que la temperatura de Nessie se pusiera por las nubes y, por fin, abrió los ojos. Pero en ese momento el abrigo caía al suelo.

-¿Te has puesto eso para mí?

Sus roncas palabras despertaron de nuevo la ilusión que había sentido mientras se arreglaba para él aquella noche. Y también despertó de nuevo la tristeza que sintió viendo pasar las horas sin que apareciese.

-Sí, me lo había puesto para ti. Me lo puse pensando que, por una vez, llegarías a casa a la hora que habíamos quedado.

-No he olvidado que es nuestro aniversario, Nessie.

-¡Pues entonces es peor!

-Hay una explicación...

-No quiero explicaciones. Solo quiero saber una cosa. Si te pido que despidas a Bella, ¿lo harías?

* * *

_**El viernes esta el cap 5 de secreto de matrimonio**_


	8. Chapter 8 y chapter 5 sm

_**La trama es de MELISSA McCLONE y los personajes de S.M, yo no gano nada**_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 8_**

Después de la cena, aprovecharon que había dejado de nevar para encaminarse a casa. Las tres horas que habían pasado en compañía de Helen y Frank habían sido más que suficientes.

Esme había estado temiendo todo ese tiempo que sucediera el desastre.

Por suerte, nada había pasado.

A Helen y a Frank no les extrañaba que Carlisle quisiera pasar tanto tiempo en compañía de su nieto. Claro que a sus ojos, Tony era lo mejor del mundo y cualquiera podía ansiar estar con él.

Todavía en la entrada de la casa, Esme se quitó las botas.

—Deberían destituir al hombre del tiempo. Pronosticó un poco de aguanieve, no estas copiosas nevadas —dijo Esme.

Carlisle ayudó a Tony a quitarse los guantes.

—Es una pena que no sea veinticuatro de diciembre. Podríamos tener una blanca Navidad.

—Yo espero que siga nevando toda la noche, para no tener que ir al colegio mañana —dijo Tony.

—Si hubiera nevado un poco más, nos habríamos tenido que quedar en casa de tus abuelos -dijo Esme.

—¡Eso habría sido divertido!

—Será mejor que yo me vaya antes de que el tiempo se ponga peor -dijo Carlisle.

—No —dijo repentinamente Esme. Ya había perdido a un hombre que amaba en la carretera por culpa de la nieve. No quería perder a otro. No por que Carlisle fuera su hombre, ni tampoco porque lo amara, sino por lo que significaba para Tony—. Las carreteras estarán muy mal.

Carlisle la miró confuso.

—¿Que sugieres?

Ella sintió emociones contradictorias. Pero tenía que hacer lo correcto.

—Que te quedes aquí.

A Tony se le iluminó la mirada.

—¡Yo puedo dormir en la parte de arriba de la litera y tu en la de abajo!

Carlisle miró a Esme.

—¿Cres que es buena idea que me quede?

—¡ Sí! -dijo Tony.

—Creo que las carreteras son un peligro en este momento —respondió ella.

—No me podía ni imaginar que te importara lo que me pudiera suceder.

Si era sincera, tendría que admitir que le importaba.

—A mí me importa -dijo Tony.

—Gracias —respondió Carlisle.

—Entonces, decidido —intervino Esme—. No queremos que te expongas a un peligro inútilmente. Vamos Tony, preparemos la cama de nuestro invitado.

Tony sonrió feliz.

—¿Me puedo quedar despierto hasta tarde?

—No sabemos si habrá o no colegio mañana, así que no adelantes acontecimientos.

—Pero, mamá, Carlisle está aquí.

—Por lo que sabemos hasta el momento, mañana sigue habiendo colegio y ya ha pasado la hora de irse a la cama.

Pero Tony no estaba dispuesto a obedecer.

—Timothy...

Su hijo permaneció inamovible cuando ella trató de llevárselo.

Esme estaba demasiado nerviosa y cansada como para atender a las razones del un niño tozudo.

—Es hora de irse a la cama —la voz de Carlisle la sorprendió—. Si mañana no hay colegio, me que- daré aquí y podremos pasar todo el día juntos.

Tony abrió los ojos entusiasmado.

—¡Bien¡

—Pero sólo si haces caso a tu madre. No querrás estar demasiado cansado para poder jugar mañana, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo Tony y tomó la mano de su madre—. Vamos.

—Enseguida vuelvo —le dijo Esme a Carlisle.

Mientras Tony se preparaba para ir a la cama, ella cambió las sábanas y pensó en Carlisle. Le agradaba tener a alguien que la ayudara. Ser madre en solitario le resultaba muy duro. Hacía que tanto los días como las noche fueran demasiado largos. -

Tony se subió a la litera.

-¿No crees que Carlisle sería un estupendo padre?

A Esme le dio un vuelco el estómago. Se quedó sin habla.

Tony esperaba una respuesta con tal ilusión en la mirada que su madre no sabía qué decir.

—Sí, seguro que Carlisle será un buen padre algún día.

—Y no sólo algún día —Tony recostó la cabeza en la almohada—. Carlisle sería el mejor padre del mundo. Bueno, casi tan bueno como mi verdadero padre.

—Estoy segura de que a Carlisle le agradaría mucho oírte decir eso —lo besó cariñosamente—. Que duermas bien.

Sí, sin duda Carlisle sería un buen padre. Se preguntó también qué tipo de marido sería.

No, no le interesaba eso. Era el padre de su hijo y jamás sería nada más.

Carlisle se sentó en el sofá, dispuesto a concentrarse en la nueva campaña que debía preparar para Wintersoft. Utopía era un producto de software con éxito garantizado, pero la compañía necesitaba una buena campaña de marketing que respaldara el lanzamiento.

—¿Trabajando a estas horas? —preguntó Esme.

—He sacado mi maletín del coche mientras estabas arriba —Carlisle no se había dado cuenta de que ella había regresado. Bien. Hasta entonces, cada vez que había intentado ponerse a trabajar había acabado pensando en Esme. Quizás lo estaba superando—. He encendido el fuego.

—Sí, lo he notado. Se está bien aquí. Gracias.

Carlisle volvió a centrar su atención en el anuncio, mientras trataba de ignorar que ella lo observaba.

—¿En qué trabajas? —preguntó Esme.

—Un anuncio. Se supone que no debería estar de vacaciones esta semana y tengo que presentar un boceto en una fecha muy cercana —le pareció que ella sentía curiosidad—. ¿Quieres verlo?

Ella dio un par de pasos en dirección a la cocina.

—Los platos.

—Ya los has lavado en casa de Helen —él sonrió amigablemente—. Vamos, Esme, no muerdo.

Ella se ruborizó y luego sonrió. Inmediata mente, Carlisle supo que no podría concentrarse teniéndola cerca y guardó las cosas.

—¿Y tu fecha de entrega?

—Lo haré más tarde. Normalmente trabajo entre doce y catorce horas cuando estoy en Chicago.

—Largas jornadas —dijo ella.

—Y en ocasiones, largas veladas —él volvió a sonreír—. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí de pie hasta mañana?

Ella se acercó al sofá y se sentó. Lo rozó con la rodilla y él se sobresaltó.

Esme se apartó ligeramente.

—¿Tony se ha dormido? —preguntó él.

—En el instante mismo en que puso la cabeza sobre la almohada. Has conseguido agotarlo.

—Ése es mi trabajo, ¿no?

—Estás recuperando el tiempo perdido y lo estás haciendo muy bien -dijo ella con una ligera carcajada que lo encandiló.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Se hizo un silencio agradable, como aquellos de los que solían disfrutar en sus épocas estudiantiles.

De pronto, la luz de las bombillas parpadeó, hasta que se apagaron.

—Iré por unas velas -dijo Esme.

—No hace falta. Con el fuego es suficiente.

Esme se levantó, agarró un candil de aceite que había en la librería y lo llevó a la mesa. Lo encendió.

—Por si necesitamos ir al servicio o algo.

Ese «algo» le resultó muy intrigante a Carlisle. Todo acerca de ella le resultaba intrigante y atractivo.

La cálida atmósfera resultaba además romántica con aquel toque de luz tenue. Sintió unos irrefrenables deseos de besarla.

Esme se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, muy derecha.

—¿Quieres que juguemos al ajedrez? —preguntó ella.

—¿Cuando aprendiste a jugar al ajedrez?

—Supongo que con tan poca luz nos resultará difícil -dijo ella.

—Probablemente —Carlisle se dio cuenta de que no había respondido a su pregunta—. Se está bien aquí.

—Sí -dijo ella con un tono de voz que indicaba lo contrario.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—Estoy cansada, eso es todo.

El viento golpeó la ventana y Esme se estremeció. Carlisle recordó que nunca le habían gustado las tormentas.

Le apretó la mano en un gesto de protección.

—¿Todavia te asustan la tormentas?

—A veces.

Al parecer, en aquella ocasión, sí. Estaba muy tensa. Quizás si le masajeaba los hombros, como solía hacer justo antes de un examen, se tranquilizaría.

—Veamos si puedo ayudar a que te relajes —le apretó suavemente los hombros con las manos. Todos sus músculos se tensaron bajo sus palmas.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto.

—Quiero hacerlo —respondió él, aunque, cuanto más la tocaba, más se preguntaba si era buena idea. El aroma de su pelo lo cautivaba y la frialdad del invierno se fue transformando poco a poco en inflamada calidez—. Tú cuidas de todo el mundo.

—Es la labor de una madre.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de que alguien se ocupe un poco de ti.

Carlisle no era el hombre que habría de quedarse a su lado siempre, pero estaba allí en aquel momento, y ansiaba disfrutar de su labor.

—Las madres suelen ocuparse de sí mismas —respondió ella.

Carlisle se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró al oído.

—Tú no eres sólo una madre, eres también una mujer.

Ella inspiró de golpe y contuvo la respiración.

El se arrepintió de su tono seductor. Aquélla era Esme, no una de sus flamantes conquistas.

—Relájate —le rogó una vez más.

—Lo estoy intentando —dijo ella, exasperada.

—Inténtalo más.

—Creo que deberías parar.

Carlisle apartó las manos.

—¿No te gusta? -

—Sí —admitió Esme. El volvió a colocar las manos en la misma posición—. Pero podría conducirnos a algo más.

—Algo que puede estar muy bien —Carlisle hundió los dedos entre su pelo y le masajeó la nuca—. ¿No te gusta esto?

Ella suspiró involuntariamente.

—Sí, pero...

—¿Quieres que pare?

—No...

Carlisle lo sabía.

—Continúo.

—Sí, por favor —murmuró ella.

—Haré lo que me pidas que haga -dijo él. Se hizo un leve silencio antes de que ella respondiera.

—¿Es ésa una promesa?

Su pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire. Esme esperaba que la oscuridad fuera capaz de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. No podía creerse lo que acababa de decir. Había sido culpa de Carlisle.

Sus dedos se hundían prodigiosamente en su pelo y despertaban su feminidad dormida.

—Te estás tensando otra vez —dijo él.

Esme no podía evitarlo. Su cercanía, su aroma, todo en él le aceleraba el pulso.

—Lo siento.

—Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora, vuelve a relajarte

—dijo él con un claro sentido del humor.

—Siempre mandando, como cuando me dabas clases —respondió ella.

—De no ser por mí no habrías aprobado el álgebra.

—Cierto —respondió ella y se dejó deleitar una vez más por sus manos.

— lo que más me gustaba de darte clases?

—¿La merienda?

El se rió, mientras deslizaba la mano por su espalda, presionando a ambos lados de la columna.

—Lo que más me gustaba era aquel rato que pasábamos hablando de nuestros sueños.

—A mí también -dijo ella—. Tus sueños se han convertido en realidad.

—No todos —admitió él—. Algún día quiero llegar a ser el directivo de mi propia empresa.

Demasiado ambicioso.

—¿Te has planteado cómo puede afectar tu nueva paternidad a esos sueños futuros?

—Sí, he pensado sobre ello -dijo él, mientras le frotaba los brazos—. No vivimos en la misma ciudad, así que no podré ver a Tony todos los días. Pero podría comprarle un equipo de videoconferencia para que estuviéramos en contacto lo más posible.

Esme entendía lo importante que era para Carlisle su trabajo, pero consideraba que su hijo se merecía algo mejor que un padre a distancia.

—No podrás jugar al béisbol con él si estás a kilómetros de distancia.

—Podemos jugar al ordenador vía Internet.

Carlisle parecía tener una respuesta para todo.

—Has estado pensando mucho sobre esto, ¿ver dad?

—Sí -dijo él—. Lo más importante para mí es el bienestar de Tony.

Esme sintió un instantáneo alivio al oír sus palabras, y sonrió.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra oírte decir eso.

—Me alegro -dijo él—. Y ahora, ¿qué me dices de tus sueños? ¿Alguno se ha cumplido?

Casi todos habían muerto nueve años atrás, cuando él había desaparecido.

—Ahora ya sólo me importa Tony.

—No te creo —Carlisle dejó de masajearle los hombros—. Esme Platt siempre tenía grandes sueños.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Pero Esme Everson, no.

El posó el dedo sobre su barbilla y la instó a mirarlo. Ella trató de apartar el rostro y él se lo impidió.

El modo en que sus ojos se fijaban en sus pupilas la alarmó. Tenía que alejarse de él. Pero no podía.

—Esme...

—Carlisle...

—Shh... —Deslizó los dedos sobre sus labios suaves—. Quizás me arrepienta de esto por la mañana, pero ahora no puedo evitarlo.

Al ver que él inclinaba la cabeza, Esme supo que debía decir «no». Pero la negación jamás llegó a salir de su boca.

Los labios cálidos de él tocaron suavemente los de ella con extrema delicadeza.

Ella se preguntó si estaba preparada para aquello. Una parte de ella lo estaba, pero la otra temía que ir más lejos no haría sino complicar las cosas y provocar más dolor y pesar. Y ya había tenido bastantes dosis de ambas cosas en su vida.

Pero el beso resultaba tan delicioso, tan posesivo... Había dejado de ser suave y una pasión aún controlada comenzaba a dejar escapar sus llamara das. Esme sentía que se encendía por dentro, muy deprisa. Era el momento de parar.

Pero era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo.

Los besos apasionados de Carlisle hacían que se olvidara de todo, que abandonara el sentido común. Su calor reconfortaba su corazón helado por tantas tristezas. Quería creer, aunque fuera falsa mente, que su vida había tomado un camino distinto.

Esme necesitaba aquel beso, quería tener a Carlisle en sus brazos. Abrió los labios dejando que él jugara con su boca y se inclinó aún más sobré él.

El aire parecía electrificado, vibrante. Carlisle hacía gala de un apetito voraz. La apretó aún más contra su cuerpo con deseo. Puede que ella quisiera aquello, pero él sin duda también. Saberlo le provocó un calor aún más intenso.

Se sentía como la adolescente que había descubierto el amor por primera vez. Pero en aquella ocasión era diferente, era mejor, era real. Tenía la sensación de estar en los brazos a los que, pertenecía.

Deliciosamente, Carlisle trazó una senda de besos entre Su boca y el lóbulo carnoso de su oreja. Ella gimió.

De repente, Carlisle se detuvo.

—Si no paramos ahora...

Esme no quería poner fin a aquello. Miró el fuego que iluminaba tembloroso la habitación y parecía querer extinguirse. No podía haber nada más dispar al modo en que se sentía ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía viva.

—¿Y si no quiero parar?

—¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió la última vez que dijiste eso mismo? —le preguntó él.

Sí, claro que lo recordaba. En aquel instante, la consecuencia dormía plácidamente en su habitación infantil.

De pronto, la luz de la mesa iluminó la sala. Los adornos de Navidad resplandecieron insolentes bajo los inesperados rayos.

Esme estaba aún sobre el regazo de Carlisle, pero se levantó rápidamente y se apartó de él. Por mucho que se alejara nunca estaría suficiente mente lejos.

—Lo siento —dijo él, acariciándole la mejilla—.

Pero tú te mereces mucho más de lo que yo puedo darte.

Mientras decía aquellas palabras, el deseo llenaba sus pupilas.

Química. Lo que había entre ellos no era más que química. Algo que podía apaciguarse con una ducha fría. Sin duda, eso no era suficiente para poner en riesgo su corazón o el bienestar de su pequeña familia. En realidad, nada lo era. Menos aún, Carlisle Cullen.

La cantidad de nieve que había caído hizo imposible que pudieran volver a la ciudad al día siguiente.

Por la noche, Carlisle yacía en la cama inferior de la litera de Tony sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Estaba preocupado. Tenía que regresar a Boston. Le esperaba un montón de trabajo que se apilaba implacablemente sobre la mesa de su despacho. Además, se había enterado de que el lunes por la mañana tenía una importante reunión en Frankfurt.

Se dio la vuelta una vez más, pero no parecía encontrar la postura cómoda. Por mucho que lo in tentara no iba a poder dormir.

Quería culpar al trabajo, pero sabía demasiado bien que el motivo de su insomnio era otro: Esme.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, su imagen lo llenaba todo. Se la imaginaba en la cocina, haciendo galletas, en sus brazos, en la cama... Si seguía así, iba a necesitar otra ducha fría.

A Carlisle no le gustaba aquello.

No quería ni necesitaba una novia.

Y la madre de su hijo no era alguien con quien pudiera jugar. Se merecía todo lo que un hombre pudiera ofrecerle. Por eso había parado la noche anterior.

Pensar en sus labios cálidos hacía que la temperatura corporal le subiera. Los besos de aquella mujer eran embriagadores y adictivos. Nunca jamás había sentido algo semejante por nadie, ni si quiera por Esme cuando eran adolescentes.

Un extraño sonido llenó el aire.

—¿Tony?

No hubo respuesta.

Carlisle se levantó y comprobó que el pequeño dormía plácidamente.

¿De dónde venía aquel ruido?

Salió del dormitorio y se dirigió hacia la cocina. En el camino, reparó en la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Esme. Había un completo silencio. Sin duda Esme dormía plácidamente en su cama. Algo se removió en su estómago. En su estado le convenía no utilizar en la misma frase las palabras «Esme» y «cama». Continuó hacia su destino.

—Te has levantado muy pronto —le dijo ella al verlo entrar en la-cocina.

Estaba sentada a la mesa, frente a un vaso de le che y un plato de galletas. Llevaba unos pantalones de chándal y una enorme sudadera. A pesar del atuendo, estaba preciosa, sensual...

—No podía dormir —admitió él.

—Yo tampoco —dijo ella mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo en un gesto involuntariamente insinuante—. Lo que ocurrió la otra noche fue error.

Era la primera vez que estaban a solas desde su cálido encuentro nocturno. El deseo, sin embargo, no había remitido desde entonces. Carlisle seguía necesitándola en sus brazos. Fijó la mirada en sus ojos azules y sintió deseos de perderse en la plenitud de sus pupilas. La sensación era tan intensa que tuvo que apartar la vista.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Estas de acuerdo, entonces? El asintió.

- —Menos mal —dijo ella claramente aliviada.

Carlisle, sin embargo, sintió desánimo y decepción.

—¿Quieres un vaso de leche y unas galletas?

—Sí, gracias.

Comieron galletas en un profundo silencio, sólo aplacado por la violencia de la tormenta que resonaba fuera.

Pasado un rato, Carlisle habló.

—Quería decirte que, después de haber estado en casa de tus suegros, entiendo por qué no quieres contarles aún lo de mi paternidad.

Esme lo miró sorprendida.

—¿De verdad?

—Sé que sería muy duro para ellos, así que no me importa esperar.

Ella dio un sorbo de leche.

—Gracias. No te puedes imaginar lo que eso significa para mí.

—Al fin y al cabo, Tony ya tiene dos pares de abuelos. Puede esperar un poco para tener un tercero.

Esme miró el fondo de su taza.

—Jamás tendrá tres pares de abuelos.

—Pero mis padres...

—Es a los míos a los que me refiero, Carlisle. Me repudiaron cuando me quedé embarazada. Dijeron que siempre había sido una decepción para ellos y que aquello era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Me echaron de su casa sin piedad.

Carlisle la miró atónito. Recordaba a los Platt como gente un tanto estirada, que exigía mucho a Esme y a su hermano. Pero no le cabía en la cabeza que hubieran podido repudiar a sus hijos. La vida de Esme había dado un giro radical después de que él se marchara de Fernville.

—¿Como pudieron hacerte algo así?

—Yo me he hecho esa pregunta a mí misma durante años —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. No los he visto desde que acabó el instituto. Se trasladaron a Florida poco después y no me lo dije ron.

Carlisle se sintió profundamente culpable. Esme lo había necesitado a su lado y él no había estado.

- ¿Y Tony?

—Nunca reconocieron su existencia. Ha sido muy duro.

—Puedo imaginármelo —trató de consolarla con una afirmación que no era cierta. No sólo no se lo imaginaba, sino que no lo comprendía. La familia de Carlisle jamás habría actuado de aquel modo.

—A mis padres nunca les gustó Charles. Decían que era un foco de problemas. Cuando le conté a mi madre que estaba embarazada me dijo que, de haber estado contigo, nada así habría ocurrido —Esme se rió amargamente—. Paradojas de la vida.

—Lo siento, Esme.

Ella se encogió de hombros, pero Carlisle se dio cuenta de que el dolor seguía instalado en su pecho.

—No puedo hacer que tus padres cambien de opinión, pero te puedo asegurar que los míos van a estar encantados con Tony. Tendrá otra pareja de abuelos, te lo prometo.

—Gracias —dijo ella—. Eso será importante para el niño.

Esme lo miró con una sonrisa triste. Carlisle habría deseado prometer más, mucho más. Pero no era posible.

Jamás lo sería.

* * *

_**Los personajes de esta historia son de S.M y la historia es de Kim Lawrence, disfruten**_

_**Secreto de matrimonio**_

**_Capítulo 5_**

En dos segundos, Jacob cambió por completo de expresión.

-No me gustan los chantajes. Y tampoco voy a soportar tus inseguridades -le espetó, con frialdad-. Bella siempre ha sido una empleada leal y un miembro importante de mi equipo.

Por no decir su primer amor y la madre de su hijo, pensó Nessie.

-¿Eso es un no?

-¿Por qué te sientes tan amenazada?

Nessie lo miró, atónita. ¿Lo preguntaba en serio?

-¿Además de porque te he visto brindando con ella el día de nuestro aniversario? No sé, déjame ver... -murmuró, adoptando una actitud de seria concentración-. ¿Porque soy un ser irracional?

-Por favor...

-¿No será más bien porque no te separas de una mujer que es guapísima, elegantísima, que fue tu esposa y es la madre de tu hijo? ¿No te parece razonable que esté celosa?

Mascullando una maldición, Jacob la apretó contra su pecho.

-No me casé contigo para que me dieras hijos -dijo, deslizando la mano hasta su pelvis.

El cabello cobrizo de Nessie le rozó la barbilla cuando ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Jacob respiró el delicado y excitante aroma, metiendo la mano por debajo de la falda corta del vestido. La sintió temblar al acariciar el interior de su muslo.

-¡Suéltame! -exclamó ella, apartándose de un salto.

-¿Qué?

-¡No te hagas el inocente! Sabes que no puedo pensar cuando... -el crudo deseo que había en los ojos del hombre hizo que se le encogiera del estómago-. Y ponte algo de ropa. No estamos hablando de tener hijos. Bueno, no del todo -dijo entonces, con su habitual sinceridad-. La verdad es que...

-¿Qué?

Nessie movió la cabeza. No se puede usar un hijo para arreglar los problemas de un matrimonio.

-Nuestro problema son las cosas más básicas.

-¿Básicas? No te entiendo.

-Por ejemplo, que me dejes compartir cosas contigo.

-Yo comparto cosas contigo.

-No, Jacob. Quien las comparte es Bella. Yo soy Renesmee, la tonta cobriza que tienes en casa.

-Sí, claro, te tengo atada a la pata de la cama. Ese es mi estilo.

-¡No seas frívolo! Quiero estar involucrada en tu vida. Quiero saber lo que te preocupa...

-Tú me preocupas cuando hablas así.

-A veces me tratas más como a una amante que como a tu mujer -lo acusó ella.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-¡No estoy de broma!

Jacob observó su expresión colérica con los dientes apretados.

-Sé que el asunto de los niños te importa mucho, Nessie. Si quieres, iré contigo para hacernos pruebas.

Ella no sabía si reír o llorar. Se sentía emocionada por lo que para él era, evidentemente, un sacrificio, pero frustrada por su incapacidad de entenderla.

-No has oído nada de lo que he dicho -exclamó, angustiada-. Y no te preocupes, no hace falta que te hagas ninguna prueba porque... porque estoy embarazada.

* * *

_**Hola el domingo subo cap 6 secreto de matrimonio**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**La trama es de MELISSA McCLONE y los personajes de S.M, yo no gano nada**_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 9_**

La nieve continuó cayendo implacable durante la noche y día siguientes. No obstante, según los pronósticos, el sábado la tormenta habría remitido y sería posible el tránsito por la mayor parte de las carreteras. Esme esperaba ansiosa el momento en que Carlisle abandonara la casa. Su presencia la intranquilizaba y desconcertaba. Necesitaba recobrar su rutina, libre de elementos desestabilizadores.

Esme batió el azúcar con que iba a decorar el pastel de Navidad.

Quería que las cosas volvieran de nuevo a la normalidad y eso implicaba que Carlisle se marchara. Necesitaba poner cierta distancia.

Era cierto que los tres juntos habían pasado un tiempo entrañable y divertido. Pero ya estaba bien.

La distancia física que los dos habían establecido no podía acallar la sensación de proximidad emocional. Estar juntos, hacer cosas «en familia» la confundía. No podía olvidar que Carlisle estaba allí por Tony, no por ella.

Libraba sin tregua una batalla interior contra la atracción que sentía por Carlisle que estaba mermando sus fuerzas. Su presencia en la casa le había hecho descubrir que sus sentimientos por él no eran una fantasía alimentada por años de distancia, sino algo real. El modo en que trataba a Tony, la manera en que se había abierto con ella lo hacían atractivo no sólo como padre, sino como hombre. Y ella era una mujer.

Pero no debía olvidar que, ante todo, era una madre. Tenía que proteger a Tony y a su familia. No podía permitir que las cosas se complicaran neciamente.

No sabía aún cuál iba a ser la presencia real de Carlisle en la vida de Tony, pero tenía la certeza de que sólo una razonable distancia emocional permitiría que las cosas rodaran sin incidentes.

—Mamá, necesitamos más azúcar —dijo Tony.

—Ya voy.

Carlisle trataba de manejar con poco éxito la manga de pastelero.

—¿Como funciona esto? —dijo con cierta desesperación.

—Eres un chico listo —respondió Esme con soma—. Seguro que lo averiguas sin problema.

—Creo que necesita ayuda, mamá.

El azúcar se derramó por las manos de Carlisle.

—Sí, la necesito urgentemente.

—Es como apretar un tubo de pasta de dientes, sólo que debes hacerlo con más cuidado —le explicó ella—. ¿Acaso los hombres también consideráis lavarse los dientes como una actividad de mujeres?

Él hizo una mueca.

—¿Tratas de decir que no me esfuerzo porque creo que no me corresponde hacer esto?

—Exacto —respondió ella.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tienes razón, lo siento.

—Te perdono. Pero tienes que terminar de decorar el pastel.

El suspiró pesadamente y se puso manos a la obra. Entreabrió los labios y dejó ver la punta de la lengua asomando entre los dientes. Era el mismo gesto que Tony hacía cuando se concentraba. El parecido entre padre e hijo era tan evidente que la asustaba. Menos mal que Helen y Frank no estaban allí.

Se preguntó si toda su vida sería así de ahí en adelante, si habría de estar alerta eternamente por temor a que la verdad volviera a robarle lo que más le importaba: su familia. Esme no quería vivir de aquel modo. No podía. Ella y Carlisle tenían que encontrar una solución.

Oyó murmullos a sus espaldas y su pensamiento se despejó rápidamente, centrándose en las palabras de su hijo.

—¿Se lo has preguntado ya? -dijo la voz infantil.

—No, todavía no.

—Pero tienes que preguntárselo.

Al no oír la respuesta de Carlisle, Esme se volvió con la excusa de colocar unas frutas escarchadas sobre el pastel, deseosa de descubrir qué se traían entre manos.

Tony se mordió el labio inferior.

—Carlisle quiere preguntarte algo, mamá.

Esme sonrió.

—¿Si?

—¿Te importaría que mañana llevara a Tony al centro comercial? Sólo si las carreteras están bien, claro —preguntó Carlisle.

—Quiero compraros a los abuelos y a ti un regalo de Navidad. He estado ahorrando dinero. Me quedaré junto a Carlisle y me portaré bien;

—No permitiría que nada malo le ocurriera —le aseguró Carlisle.

—Yo... — si Carlisle le decía la verdad al niño? ¿Y si alguien los veía y adivinaba lo que estaba sucediendo?—. Lo cierto es que...

—Por favor, mami —dijo Tony—. No tardaremos. Voy a comprar tu regalo.

—No tienes que comprarme nada.

—Quiero hacerlo —dijo Tony—. Porque eres la mejor madre del mundo entero.

—Los cumplidos no te van a ayudar.

—A pesar de todo, eres la mejor.

Carlisle la miraba fijamente, pero sin decir nada. Ella agradecía su discreción, pero no dejaba de sentirse culpable.

Quizás debería dejar que fueran. Al fin y al cabo, iba a ser su último día junto y los dos necesitaban estar solos.

—De acuerdo -dijo finalmente—. Puedes ir. Tony corrió a abrazarla.

—Gracias, mamá.

Con una gran sonrisa lo sujetó en sus brazos más tiempo del habitual.

—Pero prométeme que harás dos cosas: portarte bien y comprarme un bonito regalo.

—Te lo prometo.

El sábado, el centro comercial estaba repleto de gente. Pero, a pesar de la aglomeración, ver disfrutar a Tony era un regalo para Carlisle.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que quiere tu madre? —le preguntó a su hijo.

Tony asintió.

—Está en la tienda de regalos.

Se encaminaron directamente allí y, sin dilación, Tony le señaló a Carlisle la figura de porcelana que quería para su madre.

—Le voy a comprar ésta, pero la que a ella le gusta de verdad es aquélla.

Se trataba de una casa delicadamente elaborada, idéntica a la casa que Carlisle había tenido en Fernville. Le dio un vuelco al corazón. ¿Por qué le gustaba precisamente aquella porcelana? ¿Acaso le agradaba recordar el lugar en el que Tony había sido concebido? Quizás.

En cuanto la dependienta los atendió, Tony señaló con entusiasmo su elección.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó la mujer antes de en volverlo.

Carlisle miró la pequeña casa. No debía... ¿Y por qué no?

—Y me va a dar esa casa de ahí.

Tony abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Coleccionas casas?

—No. Es un regalo de Navidad para tu madre.

—¡Le va a fascinar! —dijo Tony—. Se va a que dar encantada contigo.

Eso era precisamente lo que él esperaba. Pero, ¿adónde lo llevaría aquello? ¿A obtener algún que otro beso robado fugazmente? Era una pena que en su ajetreada vida no tuviera espacio para nada más.

—Te debe caer muy bien mi madre, porque de otro modo no estarías tanto tiempo con nosotros.

—Me cae bien tu madre, pero también me caes bien tú -dijo Carlisle—. Por eso estoy tanto contigo. Si prefieres que no sea así...

—¡No quería decir eso! Me gusta que estés conmigo. Además, todavía tengo que enseñarte a montar en monopatín. Quizás la próxima vez...

— Estupendo!

Tony sonrió.

Continuaron comprando hasta la hora del almuerzo, en que pararon para comer algo. Después, fueron a la tienda de golosinas a comprar el postre y una caja de bombones para Esme.

Carlisle no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Los últimos días pasados en su compañía habían sido muy especiales. No se había sentido así desde hacía años y no le gustaba la idea de dejarla atrás.

Pero aquellos sentimientos lo hacían vulnerable y él no podía permitirse ser débil en su trabajo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse y poner distancia.

Carlisle reparó desde lejos en una larga cola de niños que esperaba para ver a Papá Noel.

— ido ya a visitarlo?

Tony asintió.

—Ya me hice la foto para mamá.

Carlisle también quería una foto. Así podría tener una imagen presente de su hijo cuando regresara a Chicago al día siguiente. Se preguntó una vez más cómo sería su relación de padre e hijo en la distancia. Quizás pudiera también mantener el mismo tipo de relación con Esme. Pero, ¿en qué es taba pensando? El no quería nada similar.

—¿Te importaría volver a hacerte la foto para que pueda llevármela?

—Claro. Pero no me quiero sentar en las rodillas de Papá Noel.

—Me parece lógico.

—Sabía que tú lo entenderías -dijo Tony.

Carlisle sintió una gran satisfacción al comprobar que sus criterios se ajustaban a las expectativas de su hijo. Quizás estaba empezando a entender en qué consistía la paternidad.

De camino hacia el escenario en que estaba situado Papá Noel, pasaron por una enorme joyería, un tanto fuera de lugar para ser un pueblo perdido de Virginia.

—Esta es la tienda favorita de mi madre. Siempre nos paramos aquí.

Gargantillas, pendientes, pulseras y anillos llenaban el escaparate.

Un gran solitario de diamante llamó la atención de Carlisle. Quedaría fabuloso en el dedo de Esme.

Pero, ¿qué le sucedía? Aquél era un anillo de compromiso. El compromiso conducía al matrimonio y él no estaba preparado para casarse, era lo último que buscaba o necesitaba. Claro que tampoco había bus cado o querido un hijo y, de pronto, lo tenía.

Miró hacia abajo creyendo que encontraría a Tony. Pero su hijo no estaba a su lado. Alzó la vista y buscó de un lado a otro. ¡No estaba!

Se le encogió el estómago.

—¡Tony¡

Se abrió paso entre la multitud, buscándolo con desesperación. El pánico se apoderó de él.

—¡Tony ¡ —gritó.

La gente a su alrededor lo miró extrañada. Pero no hubo respuesta.

Corrió hacia el guardia de seguridad.

—Mi... El niño que me acompañaba ha desaparecido. Se llama Tony Everso. Tiene ocho años, el pelo castaño y es de esta estatura —Carlisle señaló una altura de un metro veinte.

El guarda sacó su radio y alertó al resto de sus compañeros.

—¿Se ha perdido ya antes?

—No lo sé —dijo Carlisle, sin dejar de mirar de un lado a otro—. Soy un amigo de la familia, pero no lo veo con frecuencia.

—¿Que lleva puesto?

Carlisle trató de recordar.

—Unos vaqueros y una sudadera verde.., o eso creo.

Carlisle se sintió como un verdadero desastre.

—¿Lleva una chaqueta azul?

—Sí.

—Pues está ahí abajo, llamándolo desde la cola para visitar a Papá Noel.

Carlisle vio de inmediato al pequeño y sintió un alivio infinito.

—Gracias, muchas gracias.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia el niño, su ira creció, no contra él, sino contra sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía haber permitido que aquello sucediera? Carlisle tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad: no estaba hecho para ser un buen padre.

—¡Por qué te has alejado de mí sin avisarme? —le preguntó al llegar a su lado. Le pasó la mano por el hombro y tuvo que esforzarse para no apretar más de la cuenta—. Pensé que te había sucedido algo.

—Es que cada vez había más gente, y quería con seguir un buen sitio —señaló a todos los padres con niños que había detrás de él—. He hecho bien, ¿ver dad?

Aquello no era fácil.

—No debes irte tú solo nunca. Tienes que decir se lo al adulto que te acompaña —Carlisle trató de mantener la voz firme, pero le resultaba difícil—. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí. Lo siento.

—Bueno, estás a salvo, y eso es lo que importa —Carlisle forzó una sonrisa.

Tony lo miró complacido.

—¿Estabas preocupado por mí?

—Sí, y mucho —admitió Carlisle.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Helen.

— ¿Por qué? —Esme ya había cerrado y es taba en la trastienda preparando unos ramos. Miró a su suegra que hacía unos minutos había entrado a verla.

—El otro día, cuando vinisteis a cenar te noté preocupada —dijo Helen—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Esme no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Últimamente han pasado muchas cosas.

—¿Con Carlisle?

Esme pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorar la pregunta.

—Me han sobrado algunas flores. ¿Quieres llevártelas a casa?

—La respuesta es sí, pero no trates de cambiar de tema.

Esme sacó un papel de celofán y lo puso sobre la mesa.

—Carlisle es muy agradable y le gusta a Tony. Helen la miró fijamente.

-¿Y a ti?

Esme no sabía qué responder. Tomó flores y las colocó sobre el papel.

—También.

Helen sonrió.

—Creo que es maravilloso que Carlisle y tú os hayáis reencontrado después de tanto tiempo. El momento no ha podido ser mejor.

—¡Qué quieres decir?

—Tony necesita a su padre.

A Esme se le cayeron las flores que tenía en la mano y se le tensaron todos los músculos del estómago.

Si era cierto lo que estaba temiendo, su peor pesadilla estaba a punto de repetirse. No sabía si iba a poder soportar volver a pasar lo que había sufrido con sus padres.

—No estoy ciega, Esme -dijo Helen—. El parecido entre Tony y Carlisle es patente.

Esme se quedó sin respiración.

—¿Solo porque tienen el mismo color de pelo?

—Es mucho más que eso —Helen recogió las flores—. Carlisle y Tony son como dos gotas de agua.

Esme sintió que toda su vida se desmoronaba.

—¡Lo siento! -dijo en un grito ahogado que sonó como un susurro.

Comenzó a temblarle el labio inferior y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Iba a perder a la única familia que tenía Tony.

—No llores —Helen la abrazó, pero Esme no podía relajarse—. No pasa nada.

—Sí, claro que pasa. Mentí —sus suegros iban a despreciarla, rechazarían a Tony. Se apartó de la mujer—. No dije la verdad y ahora me odias.

—No te odio, Esme —Helen la obligó a levantar el rostro—. Nuestra relación familiar va mucho más allá de los lazos de sangre y del ADN. Siempre os querremos. Charles no sólo nos dejó un nieto, sino que nos dejó una hija y eso no va a cambiar. Frank piensa y siente igual que yo.

—¿Frank lo sabe? —preguntó Esme alarmada. Helen asintió—. Pero, su corazón...

—Puede soportarlo. Siempre y cuando sigáis siendo parte de nuestras vidas, él puede aguantar cualquier cosa.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Esme—. Pensé que os enfadaríais, que nos rechazaríais.

La mirada de Helen brilló llena de compasión y cariño.

—Sinceramente, nos sorprendió al darnos cuenta. Pero luego recordé que, de algún modo, Charles nos lo había dicho. Cuando nos contó que os ibais a casar, nos aseguró que no era por el bebé. Argumentó que te quería y que no podía imaginarse el resto de su vida sin ti —la mirada de Helen se humedeció al recordar a su hijo—. Luego nos dijo que el bebé era, de algún modo, el regalo de boda de un viejo amigo. No me paré a pensar sobre aquello entonces, pero ahora lo entiendo.

—Gracias —dijo Esme. Charles la había amado realmente y lo había demostrado con sus actos. Sus suegros, también—. Gracias por haberos con vertido en mis padres.

—Gracias a ti —Helen le apretó cariñosamente la mano—. No sé cómo habríamos podido salir adelante durante los últimos tres años de no ser por Tony y por ti. Nadie podrá sustituir jamás a Charles, pero vuestra presencia nos ha hecho las cosas más fáciles.

—Nosotros tampoco habríamos podido superarlo sin vuestra ayuda.

Helen sonrió.

—Frank y yo nos alegramos de que por fin te decidas a continuar con tu vida... con Carlisle.

—No sé si realmente puede llamarse así —dijo Esme—. No tengo claro qué es lo que estamos haciendo.

—He notado el modo en que él te mira. Me re cuerda a las miradas de Charles —Helen se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos—. Charles te amaba muchísimo, pero sé que no habría querido que pasaras el resto de tu vida sola. Le habría gustado que encontraras a alguien que cuidara de ti.

Helen hacía que sonara mucho más sencillo de lo que era.

—Pero, ¿y Frank y tú?

—Nosotros iremos donde vosotros decidáis ir. Tienes que pensar en Tony y procurarle la máxima felicidad —la mujer tomó un ramo de flores y lo olió—. Pensamos que Carlisle podría ser el hombre adecuado.

—Yo también -dijo Esme—. Yo también...

Tony llegó finalmente ante Papá Noel, sin importarle el tiempo que había tenido que esperar. Carlisle le había pedido una foto y se había preocupado por él. Al parecer le caía bien de verdad y eso le agradaba, porque era mutuo.

—Has vuelto -dijo Papá Noel nada más verlo—. ¿Es sólo una visita social o quieres tu foto?

—Quiero la foto. Pero esta vez no me sentaré en tus rodillas -dijo el niño.

-¿No es para tu madre?

Tony estaba impresionado. Aquel hombre se acordaba de todo.

—No. Es para él —señaló a Carlisle.

Sonrieron y se disparó la foto. -

—Se llama Carlisle y es estupendo -dijo Tony—.No sabe lanzar una bola con efecto, pero sabe mucho de ordenadores, me ayuda con los deberes y me ha enseñado a jugar al ajedrez —bajó la voz—. Me gustaría que fuera mi nuevo padre.

Papá Noel miró a Carlisle con una sonrisa cómplice en los ojos.

—Sí, sería un buen padre para ti.

—¡Lo sabía!

—Pero tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer si que remos que tu deseo se cumpla en Navidad. He encontrado el perfecto ayudante para el caso.

—¿Un elfo o un ángel?

—Tú mismo —Papá Noel le dio un caramelo—. No olvides que tú eres el que consigue que tus deseos se conviertan en realidad. ¿Recuerdas qué tienes que hacer para lograrlo?

Tony asintió.

—Tengo que creer.

Y pensaba hacerlo, de eso no cabía duda.


	10. Chapter 10

_**La trama es de MELISSA McCLONE y los personajes de S.M, yo no gano nada**_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 10_**

Sin duda, ya había llegado el momento de regresar a Chicago. Por si lo sucedido en el centro comercial no había sido una prueba fehaciente, aquella cena informal en la pizzería lo era.

Por mucho que lo intentara, no estaba hecho para todo aquello.

El ruido que provocaban los chiquillos y los padres en aquel local se le hacía insoportable. Por suerte, no había ningún personaje de cuento paseándose por las mesas, como en el tercer cumpleaños de su sobrina.

Carlisle le dio un sorbo a su refresco. Sin duda, habría preferido una cerveza, pero había optado por que su hijo le eligiera la bebida. Bueno, no estaba tan mal.

Tony se levantó.

—¿Puedo ir a la sala de juegos?

—Siempre y cuando no te muevas de allí.

—Te lo prometo, mamá —dijo Tony y le lanzo una rápida mirada a Carlisle acompañada de una son risa cómplice. Acto seguido, se alejó.

Al menos parecía que el pequeño recordaba la promesa que le había hecho en el centro comercial, después del mal rato que le había hecho pasar.

Esme sonrió.

—Al menos hoy te está dejando tiempo para terminar de cenar.

Carlisle agarró un trozo de pizza y lo mordió.

—La verdad es que se lo agradezco.

—Yo también agradezco esta cena fuera. Así no he tenido que cocinar. Espero que no te importe haber venido aquí. Es el sitio favorito de Tony.

A pesar del ruido y de la aglomeración, era mejor aquello que pasar otra noche en la agradable casa de Esme tomando una de sus cenas case ras. Por muy bien que se sintiera a su lado, su vida estaba en Chicago y no debía olvidarlo.

—Como mucha pizza cuando estoy en casa —se obligó a sí mismo a usar aquella última palabra para dejar constancia de dónde estaba su sitio.

—No me puedo creer que mañana mismo vueles a Alemania —dijo ella—. Yo ni siquiera he estado en Canadá.

—No está tan lejos.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tendría que llevar a Tony a DisneyWorld antes de ir a ningún otro sitio.

La tentación de ofrecerse a llevarlos fue muy fuerte. Pero su último día en la ciudad no era el momento adecuado para hacer una oferta así. No sabía aún cómo iba a articular su vida y la relación con su hijo. No quería hacer falsas promesas que fueran dolorosas de romper.

Esme le tomó la mano y él se estremeció. Aquella sensación le recordó lo maravilloso que era estar a su lado y lo estupendas que podrían ser

las cosas si él hubiera querido permitir que sucediera algo.

Pero no quería. No podía.

Carlisle pensó en Wintersoft, en el nuevo producto que estaba a punto de salir al mercado. Tenía planes para alcanzar la cima en su carrera. Esme no cabía en su apretada agenda. Ya tenía bastante con Tony.

Carlisle apartó suavemente la mano y agarró su bebida.

Los ojos de Esme brillaban intensamente. Estaba feliz y no tenía nada que ver con la sombría mujer de hacía una semana.

—Tengo buenas noticias -dijo ella.

—A juzgar por tu expresión deben de ser estupendas.

—Lo son -dijo ella y continuó en un susurro—. Helen ha estado esta mañana en la floristería. Frank y ella se han dado cuenta de que Tony es hijo tuyo y no les importa. ¿No es maravilloso?

—Fantástico —se forzó a decir Carlisle, con la boca reseca.

Sentía pánico. Aún no estaba preparado para contarle ni al mundo ni a su hijo la verdad. Tony era un niño estupendo y se merecía el mejor padre. Ese no era Carlisle. Ni él ni su vida eran adecuados.

—Ya no hay ningún problema para que le digas al niño quién eres -dijo Esme y Carlisle le dio un sorbo a su refresco—. Ahora tendrás que encontrar un modo de contárselo.

-Creo que deberíamos esperar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me marcho mañana. No me parece conveniente desconcertar al niño con una noticia tan extraña. Han ocurrido demasiadas cosas muy deprisa.

Ella lo miró con una ternura inesperada.

—Me parece realmente admirable por tu parte que seas tan considerado.

Pero no era consideración hacia su hijo, sino hacia sí mismo y eso hacía que se sintiera mal, muy mal.

Sin duda, era el peor padre del mundo y muy pronto todo el mundo se habría dado cuenta.

Ya casi había llegado el momento de decir «adiós».

Esme estaba junto a la chimenea, esperando a que Carlisle volviera del dormitorio de Tony, donde le estaba dando las buenas noches.

La conversación con Helen le había dado la fuerza y la determinación necesarias para perseguir por una vez lo que realmente quería. No tenía miedo de amar, ni de reclamar el amor que merecía.

No quería que Carlisle se marchara de Fernville, pero sabía que no se podía quedar. Eso dejaba sólo una solución...

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

Carlisle entró en el salón y a Esme le pareció que estaba más guapo que nunca.

—Pensé que no iba a dejarme salir de allí a me nos que le mostrara mi billete de regreso a Fernville.

—Tony te va a echar de menos —Esme aprovechó la ocasión para decir lo que pensaba:

—No me conoce hace tanto.

—Los niños no necesitan mucho tiempo.

Carlisle se quedó en silencio, de pie, demasiado lejos de ella.

—¿Por qué no te sientas un momento?

—Tengo que hacer las maletas esta noche —dijo él—. Vuelo a primera hora mañana.

Esme recabó una vez más toda su fortaleza y dejó a un lado la sensación de decepción.

—No voy a tardar mucho para decir lo que tengo que decirte.

—¿De qué se trata?

—He estado pensando cuál podría ser la mejor solución para esta situación.

—Pensé que íbamos a esperar a ver qué sucedía.

—Sí, pero...

Quizás se había precipitado al pensar que unos cuantos besos, unos días juntos como una familia, eran la prueba de que Carlisle sería su amor eterno y verdadero. No quería asustarlo pidiéndole mucho demasiado pronto. Pero tenía que tratar de aclarar la situación.

—Tony está prendado de ti. Te necesita a su lado. Cuando descubra la verdad, va a demandar aún más tu atención.

—Eso va a resultar complicado. Yo viajo continuamente, nunca estoy en casa..:

—Lo sé —respondió ella algo entristecida. El sonaba tan frío, tan distante. Pero no importaba. Tenía que seguir adelante. Por una vez, se iba a arriesgar—. Te va a ser muy difícil ser parte de su vida si nosotros vivimos en Femville.

Carlisle se mostró aliviado.

—Entonces lo entiendes —afirmó él.

—Por supuesto que lo entiendo. Por eso, Tony y yo nos vamos a trasladar a Chicago.

Carlisle la miró completamente anonadado. El silencio más desconcertante fue su respuesta.

Esme se agarró el estómago con los brazos para soportar el dolor.

—Pensé que te alegrarías.

—La verdad es que no sé qué decir —respondió Carlisle—. ¿Y tu tienda? ¿Y Helen y Frank?

—Puedo venderle la tienda a Ángela. En cuanto a mis suegros, pueden trasladarse a Chicago o venir a vemos a menudo.

—Pero yo nunca estoy en casa. Viajo...

—Viajas continuamente, lo sé —dijo ella, sin comprender la actitud de Carlisle. Era como si no quisiera tenerlos cerca. Pero continuó a pesar de todo—. He estado pensando en volver a la universidad y podría trabajar en una floristería. Entre los estudios, el trabajo y cuidar de Tony, estaría ocupada todo el día y no te echaría tanto de menos.

—Mi apartamento no es muy grande.

—No estoy sugiriendo que nos casemos ni que nos vayamos a vivir contigo —Esme trató de mantener un tono ligero. Seguramente, él estaba tan nervioso como ella y por eso se comportaba de un modo tan extraño—. Pero si estamos todos en Chicago, será 'más fácil que veas a Tony.

—Esme...

El tono cortante de él la estremeció.

—¿Te parece mal?

—Sinceramente, creo que trasladaros a Chicago no es una buena idea.

Ella forzó una sonrisa. Debía de estar bromeando. Pero su gesto le dijo que no, que hablaba en serio.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tu vida está aquí, en Femville.

—Mi vida está junto a Tony, y el padre de Tony vive en Chicago.

—Pero su madre vive en Femville —repitió Carlisle.

—Esto no es acerca de Tony sólo —dijo Esme con total sinceridad. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que el amor se le escapara otra vez. Iba a luchar—. Es sobre ti y sobre mí.

Carlisle la miró como si no comprendiera nada de lo que le decía.

—Me importas, Esme...

—Bueno, ése es un buen comienzo.

—Eso es lo más que podré ofrecerte jamás —admitió Carlisle—. No quiero fundar una familia, Esme. Me gusta mi vida tal y como es.

Ella trató de digerir lo que él estaba diciendo. Pero tenía la sensación de que sus palabras no encajaban con sus acciones, tal y como había sucedido años atrás.

—Pensé que había algo entre nosotros. Cuando hablamos, cuando nos besamos, yo siento...

—Química —dijo él—. Eso es todo.

—Hay más que eso, estoy segura. Tiene que haberlo.

—Lo siento, Esme.

Hablaba en serio. Ella lo había malinterpretado todo. Se hundió en el sofá decepcionada. Se había arriesgado a ir por lo que quería y había fracasado. Se sintió humillada.

La única verdad era que Carlisle no la quería.

—¿Estas bien?

Esme no respondió, porque no, no estaba bien.

Había manifestado su rechazo alto y claro, no había malentendidos adolescentes, ni juegos in conscientes. Eran dos adultos abiertos y honestos, y él no la quería. No había más.

Esme sintió un profundo e intenso dolor.

Carlisle se levantó.

—Tengo que marcharme.

Ella habría querido poder gritarle, poder agitarlo con fuerza con la intención de que sus sentimientos dormidos despertaran. Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía hacer nada porque Tony era lo único realmente importante. Era su padre y debía evitar el conflicto.

Tenía que proteger a su pequeño.

Trató de recomponerse y dejar de temblar. Se incorporó ligeramente y tomó de la mesa un sobre. Se lo entregó.

—El cumpleaños de Tony es el viernes. Ha escrito una invitación para ti. Le encantaría que pudieras venir.

Carlisle tomó el sobre, pero no lo abrió. Se lo metió directamente en el bolsillo.

—Esme, yo no estoy hecho para ser padre.

Ella lo miró confusa.

—Pero eres su padre.

- —No el que él se merece —dijo él—. Eso no significa que no me responsabilizaré de la parte financiera. Me ocuparé de que el niño tenga todo lo que necesita.

—Pero lo que él necesita es ser parte de tu vida, no recibir tu dinero

—Merece algo mejor —dijo Carlisle.

—Estas poniendo excusas.

El hizo un extraña mueca de dolor.

—Hoy en el centro comercial perdí a Tony. En cuestión de segundos, desapareció.

—¿Que quieres decir? —preguntó ella alarmada—.

¿Qué ocurrió?

—Fueron sólo unos minutos. Se apartó de mí

para dirigirse al trono de Papá Noel Pero yo no lo veía por ninguna parte. Fue el guardia de seguridad quien me indicó dónde estaba.

Ella respiró profundamente. -

—Pero no ocurrió nada, ¿verdad? El está bien y a salvo -dijo con patente ansiedad—. Lo siento. Perder a un hijo es lo que más aterra a una madre.

—A un padre también —confesó Carlisle con angustia.

—Pero lo encontraste, eso es lo que importa.

—Esta vez, sí. ¿Y las siguientes?

Esme entendía cómo se sentía.

—¿Tu piensas que Tony estaría mejor sin mí?—preguntó ella.

—No, claro que no.

—Pues déjame que te cuente algo que nadie sabe -dijo ella, no sin cierta reticencia—. Un día, cuando Tony era un bebé, yo estaba sentada con él en el sofá y sonó el teléfono. Como estaba profunda mente dormido me levanté cuidadosamente a responder, creyendo que no se despertaría. Pero me equivoqué. Se despertó, rodó y cayó al suelo. Te aseguro que lloró tan desconsoladamente que me quería morir. Pensé que era la peor madre del mundo. Pero en ningún momento se me ocurrió decidir que no iba a ser su madre. No era una decisión posible.

Carlisle no respondió, se limitó a mirar las llamas que danzaban inquietas en la chimenea.

—Un padre no se hace de la noche a la mañana. Hay que ir aprendiendo —dijo ella, sin cejar en su batalla por convencer a Carlisle de que su hijo lo necesitaba—. Eres lo que necesita Tony, te lo aseguro.

Carlisle se dirigió a la puerta y se puso el abrigo. Ella lo siguió.

—¿Que le digo a Tony sobre su cumpleaños?

—No lo sé —respondió Carlisle.

Dicho aquello, se marchó sin un «hasta pronto», o «te llamaré» o «adiós».

Tal y como había ocurrido en el pasado, tenía la dolorosa sensación de que no volvería a verlo. Después de todo, era cierto que Carlisle Cullen no la amaba y nunca la había amado. Y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

El viernes por la mañana Carlisle estaba sentado en la sala de reuniones de Wintersoft junto a todos los directivos de la compañía. El único que faltaba era Jake Black, que se hallaba de luna de miel con su esposa Nessie. Afortunado él, no por casarse, pero sí por haber tenido la excusa perfecta para librarse de aquella tortuosa reunión.

El nuevo producto de la compañía, Utopía, parecía presentar problemas de difícil solución a sólo unas semanas de su lanzamiento. Pero, como siempre, los técnicos se negaban a admitir que eso pudiera generar un retraso. Garrett Saint Claire insistía en afirmar que Utopía estaría en el mercado según el calendario previsto.

—Garrett-dijo Bella en un tono conciliador—. En tiendo la confianza que tienes en ti mismo y en tu equipo, pero debemos ser realistas. Tenemos toda una campaña de publicidad en marcha, eventos y ferias comprometidas. Si este fallo que habéis encontrado afecta al examen de la versión beta que teníamos previsto, la fecha de salida tendrá que variar.

—Nos habremos puesto al día a principios de año. No hará falta que retrasemos el lanzamiento.

—Pero sólo quedan un par de semanas para eso, con las fiestas de Navidad entre medias.

—Olvida las fiestas. Digo que estará a tiempo y estará.

Carlisle sabía que Garrett era capaz de vivir en la oficina hasta dar con la solución al problema. Así eran los ejecutivos de Wintersoft. Había que reconocer que aquél era el único modo de tener éxito en su trabajo.

Trabajo. Si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que no había estado pensando precisa mente en trabajo durante las últimas semanas.

Había regresado de Frankfurt hacía tres días. Pero su pensamiento no había abandonado en ningún momento Fernville. Día y noche no podía dejar de pensar en Esme. Seguramente su inestable estado mental estaba motivado por el desajuste de horario del viaje. Pero ya había regresado a Chicago, a aquella vida que amaba y podía controlar. No tenía por qué pensar en nada que no fuera el presente.

—Ya es hora de hacer un descanso —dijo Charlie, levantándose—. En quince minutos regresaremos de nuevo.

Jasper fue el primero en levantarse. Miró a Bella.

—Voy a llamar a Alice para ver qué tal sigue Christopher

Bella sonrió.

—Mándales un beso a los gemelos de mi parte.

Jasper asintió y salió de la sala:

—Me imagino lo mal que lo deben estar pasando Alice y Jasper-dijo Emmett.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Uno de los pequeños, con sólo seis semanas, ha tenido que ser hospitalizado durante dos días. Tenía cuarenta de fiebre cuando lo ingresaron –explicó Bella—. Al parecer, salió el martes.

Marco suspiró.

—Si eso le pasara a uno de mis niños...

«Si eso le pasara a Tony», pensó Carlisle y sintió un extraño dolor de estómago. El mismo que había sentido en el centro comercial. Algún día, algo podría ocurrirle a su hijo e, independientemente de que fuera el mejor o el peor padre del mundo, iba a dolerle. Aún más, iba a matarlo.

No tenía elección, Tony era lo que era para él. De pronto, entendió lo que Esme quería decir.

—Te has puesto pálido, Carlisle, ¿estás bien?

Carlisle asintió aunque estaba mintiendo.

Se sentó en la mesa y trató de revisar sus notas. Tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para ocupar su mente. Pero, por mucho que lo intentaba, sólo podía pensar en Tony... y en Esme.

¡Maldición! El había elegido su vida en Chicago, pero su corazón se había quedado en Fernville.

Carlisle necesitaba a los dos a su lado, cómo parte de su vida. Quería protegerlos y hacerlo para siempre.

Durante todo aquel tiempo había creído que es taba centrado en su carrera y en su vida. Pero no había sido así. Lo único que había hecho había sido esconderse para no tener que enfrentarse a su soledad, protegerse del dolor de amar.

Había fracasado en su vano intento. Y también le había fallado a las dos personas a las que más amaba.

De pronto, se levantó y se acercó a Charlie.

—Tengo que irme.

—Todavía no hemos terminado la reunión. Cuento contigo para el lanzamiento de Utopía.

Aquélla era su gran oportunidad y él lo sabía. Sus ideas para el producto podrían darle ese último empujón que necesitaba para su ascenso.

Pero, por primera vez, había algo más importante que el trabajo: su hijo.

Ya no podía culpar a Charles, a las circunstancias, a Esme, de su fracaso sentimental. El único responsable era él mismo.

—Algún miembro de mi equipo se ocupará de ello.

Charlie lo miró muy sorprendido.

—Debe de ser un asunto realmente importante. ¿Es trabajo?

—No. Es personal. Charlie se rió.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes una vida fuera de la oficina?

—Desde hace ocho años —dijo Carlisle—. Pero acabo de enterarme.

—No entiendo bien a qué te refieres —sonrió Charlie—. ¿Volverás para la fiesta de empresa?

—No lo sé —dijo Carlisle con una sorprendente sinceridad—. Pero lo intentaré.

Esperaba que si regresaba a tiempo, pudiera asistir a la fiesta acompañado.

* * *

_**Los personajes de esta historia son de S.M y la historia es de Kim Lawrence, disfruten**_

_**Secreto de matrimonio**_

**_Capítulo 6_**

Uno solo puede contener el aliento durante unos segundos, pensaba Nessie. Pero Jacob no había dado saltos de felicidad al conocer la noticia de que estaba embarazada.

De hecho, no había movido un músculo.

-Sé que esto no es nuevo para ti, pero al menos esperaba algún gesto de alegría.

A menos, claro, que él hubiese cambiado de opinión. Ya tenía a Seth. Quizá el niño satisfacía todos sus deseos de paternidad.

Jacob parpadeó.

-Estás... -empezó a decir, tragando saliva-. ¿Estás embarazada? ¡Embarazada! -exclamó, tomándola por la cintura.

Nessie observó la sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro del hombre con un suspiro de alivio.

-Me he hecho la prueba esta mañana. Bueno, la verdad es que me he hecho tres... para estar segura del todo. Pensaba contártelo durante la cena, pero...

-Yo no aparecí -terminó Jacob la frase con expresión culpable-. Siempre me pasa lo mismo con la hora. ¡Dios! Qué maldita coincidencia.

-Entonces, ¿estás contento? -preguntó Nessie, sintiéndose tontamente tímida.

-Me he quedado sin palabras -dijo él.

¿Qué hombre no se quedaría sin palabras al saber que estaba a punto de ser padre? Aunque pensaba en Seth como su propio hijo y, en su corazón lo era, no es lo mismo saber que uno ha creado una nueva vida con la mujer que se ama.

-¿Sin palabras... contento?

Jacob estrechó a su mujer contra su corazón y la besó en la boca.

-Contento es poco. Estoy fuera de mí, estoy loco de alegría y, por supuesto, aliviado.

-¿Aliviado?

-Aliviado por no tener que someterme a humillantes pruebas médicas.

-No habrías tenido que hacértelas -sonrió Nessie-. Tu fertilidad nunca ha estado en cuestión. Tienes a Seth.

Una extraña sombra pasó entonces por los ojos azules de su marido.

-Sí, claro. Es verdad.

Nessie se dio cuenta entonces de que su deseo de tener hijos con él había puesto mucha presión en su matrimonio. Pero todo estaba solucionado. Contenta, le echó los brazos al cuello.

-¿Qué prefieres, un niño o una niña?

-Sorpréndeme.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Antes, cuando has dicho que era una coincidencia... ¿Qué querías decir?

-No eres la única que está embarazada.

-¿No? ¿Quién más lo está?

Sería estupendo tener a alguien con quien comparar notas, pensó, ilusionada.

-Bella me ha dicho que Seth va a tener un hermanito, por eso estábamos brindando con champán.

Nessie se apartó, incrédula.

-¿Bella va a tener un hijo?

No podía ser. Por Dios, no podía ser...

-Eso parece.

-¿Y quién es el padre?

Jacob observó los signos de tensión y hostilidad en el rostro de su mujer.

-No ha querido decírmelo. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, Jacob?

-¿Cómo he podido hacer qué?

Pero no hubo respuesta porque Nessie había salido corriendo del despacho.

Cuando Jacob salió del ascensor en el vestíbulo, supo cuál era la respuesta.

-¿Necesita algo, señor Black? -preguntó el guardia de seguridad, intentando no mirar los pies descalzos de su jefe.

-¿Por dónde se ha ido mi mujer?

-¿Cuál de ellas?

La mirada salvaje del hombre convenció al joven guardia de seguridad de que acababa de perder su trabajo... o incluso los dientes.

Pero dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando la alta figura pasó delante de él sin decir nada más.

* * *

**_Hola  
_**

**_Espero que les gustara.  
_**

**_Casi me vuelvo loca¡ Donde tenía guardados todas mis adaptacines no se conectaba con la compu, ahora tengo que arreglarlo pero afortunadamente ya guarde los proyectos en otra llave  
_**

_**Los caps de Secreto de matrimonio no pueden ser más largos asi estan en el libro original y me gusta como la autora hace el corte para el siguiente**  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_**La trama es de MELISSA McCLONE y los personajes de S.M, yo no gano nada**_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 11_**

A sólo cuarenta y cinco minutos del final de la fiesta de Tony, Carlisle aún no había aparecido.

Tony jugaba con los demás niños y su sonrisa de satisfacción era elocuente: aún pensaba que Carlisle iba a aparecer.

Esme, sin embargo, temía que no lo haría. Durante una semana no se había dignado a llamar o a escribir un correo electrónico.

«Por favor, no destroces el corazón de tu hijo como destrozaste el mío», rogó en silencio.

Esme puso la última vela en la tarta con una sensación de desánimo.

De pronto, la espléndida sonrisa de Tony le anunció la ansiada presencia antes de que el niño gritara:

—¡Carlisle¡

El momento fue agridulce. Carlisle había venido por su hijo, pero no por ella.

No se atrevió a volverse. Temía que, silo hacía, no lograra contener las lágrimas. No era un momento para llantos.

Se centró en lo que estaba haciendo aún con dificultad, pues la mano temblorosa no acertaba a colocar dignamente las velas.

Finalmente las encendió y llevó la tarta hasta la mesa.

Todos los niños se dispusieron alrededor del ansiado pastel.

Tony se inclinó sobre él.

—No olvides pedir un deseo —dijo Esme.

—Ya lo he pedido —sopló y apagó las velas a la vez—. Ahora mi deseo se hará realidad.

Los chicos aplaudieron.

—Yo partiré la tarta y que Frank les ponga el he lado —dijo Helen.

—¿Y yo qué hago?

Helen señaló con la mirada a Carlisle.

¡ Vaya, fantástico! Le tocaba hacer de anfitriona. Carlisle traía en las manos un regalo. Iba vestido de traje, lo que indicaba que llegaba directamente de la oficina.

No pudo evitar un cosquilleo en el estómago, aún sabiendo que no había ido hasta allí por ella.

— ¿Dónde puedo poner esto? —preguntó Carlisle.

Haciendo caso omiso a los agitados latidos de su corazón, Esme le señaló una mesa repleta de regalos.

El sonrió y ella notó un calor que la recorría de arriba abajo.

—Gracias por venir -dijo Esme—. Significa mucho para Tony.

—¿Y para ti?

La pregunta la desconcertó y la hirió.

—Aquí, no.

—Pero necesito hablar contigo.

—No.

Él se aproximó a ella.

—Esme, estaba equivocado, yo...

—Por favor —le susurró ella—. Es el cumpleaños de Tony. No quiero que le estropeemos un día tan especial.

—¿Más tarde...?

Ella se limitó a asentir secamente. Ya hablarían más tarde, con suerte, nunca.

En lo único que podía pensar ella era en lo que había sucedido en su último encuentro. Ella le había confesado su amor, se había arriesgado, y lo único que había obtenido había sido su rechazo.

Carlisle necesitaba hablar con Esme, pero parecía que ella no estaba dispuesta a darle la oportunidad.

Después de la fiesta, él había llevado a Tony a casa, pero Esme no se había presentado aún.

—¡Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños! —dijo Tony con el monopatín que Carlisle le había entre gado en las manos—. ¡ Muchas gracias!

Carlisle sonrió, satisfecho de haber acertado.

—Me alegro de que te guste.

Quizás el regalo que traía para Esme lo ayudara a convencerla. Necesitaba hablar con ella cuanto antes. Era el cumpleaños de su hijo y le emocionaba ser parte de aquella celebración. Pero necesitaba que la madre lo escuchara, que entendiera que reconocía el error que había cometido, que lo perdonara.

Tony lo miró fijamente.

—Ojalá...

El tono de voz de su hijo llamó repentinamente su atención.

—¿Qué?

—Le pedí a Papá NoeI muchas cosas por Navidad, incluyendo un monopatín. Pero hay algo mucho más importante.

—¿Y es?

—Un padre.

Carlisle se quedó sin respiración.

—Sé que mi verdadero padre está en el cielo, pero yo necesito un padre que esté aquí, conmigo

—Tony tomó una figura del belén—. ¿Sabes quién es este personaje?

—San José —respondió Carlisle. Tony asintió.

—No era el verdadero padre de Jesús, pero lo cuidó como si lo fuera. ¿Crees que tú podrías hacer eso por mí?

—Sí, claro que sí. Ven aquí —lo abrazó amorosa mente—. No hay nada que desee más en el mundo que ser tu padre. Pero tenemos que ver lo que opina tu madre.

Tony sónrió.

—Papá Noel me dijo que todo es posible si real mente crees en ello.

Carlisle miró a su hijo fijamente.

—Esperemos que tenga razón.

Esme vio las luces encendidas de la casa. Carlisle y Tony estaban allí.

Trató de ignorar el nudo que tenía en el estómago y se puso a descargar los regalos del maletero del coche.

Se encaminó a la puerta y se detuvo antes de entrar. Respiró repetidas veces, tratando de recabar las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarse a Carlisle.

Por suerte, la presencia de Tony serviría para limitar los temas de conversación. Tenía pensado permitirle que estuviera despierto hasta tarde, puesto que era su cumpleaños.

Completamente helada, Esme entró en la casa ansiando sentir calor. Por suerte, su temperatura corporal pronto se recuperó.

Pero al acercarse al salón, volvió a quedarse gélida.

Allí estaba Carlisle, en calcetines, con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa de café y con un aspecto envidiable. No era justo que alguien que había pasado todo el día trabajando, había volado desde Chicago, había asistido a la ruidosa celebración de un cumpleaños infantil y había mal cenado una comida rápida tuviera tan buen aspecto.

Trató de suprimir la atracción que sentía, pero no le resultó fácil.

Las llamas de la chimenea daban al escenario un ambiente romántico, mientras las luces del árbol lo remataban con el sabor navideño.

La escena era tan cálida, tan acogedora.

—¿Donde está Tony? —preguntó ella.

—En la cama.

Esme miró el reloj.

—¿Tan pronto? Pero si es su cumpleaños y tú estás aquí.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—Se sentía cansado.

—Pues será la primera vez —dijo ella con sequedad.

Acto seguido un silencio incómodo llenó la estancia.

—Tony ha recibido muchos regalos —dijo Carlisle para romper la tensión.

Esme miró los dos monopatines que había en el suelo.

—¿Por qué le has comprado dos?

—Uno es para mí.

—¿Para ti? —Esme frunció el ceño.

—Tony me ha prometido que me iba a enseñar a manejarlo. Pensé que sería más fácil si yo me compraba uno.

Eso significaba que había decidido pasar a formar parte activa de la vida de su hijo. Esme habría deseado sentir alivio, pero la invadió un extraño pesar.

—Gracias por pensar en Tony.

—De nada -dijo Carlisle—. ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Necesitamos hablar. -

No, no había nada que decir. Él había dejado claro que no quería una familia, que le gustaba su vida tal y como era.

A pesar de todo, se sentó.

—Me gustaría poder decir que el otro día no sabía lo que decía, pero estaría mintiendo. No obstante, a lo largó de esta semana he tenido tiempo de entender que me estaba equivocando. Me he dado cuenta de que quiero ser el padre de Tony,

y no sólo a distancia. Quiero estar con él cuanto más tiempo mejor.

Esme se alegraba por su hijo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una profunda ansiedad. Estaba a punto de llorar.

—Tenías razón, uno no puede decidir si quiere o no quiere amar —Carlisle se levantó y se dirigió hacia la chimenea—. Pensé que podía controlar mis sentimientos, pero no es así cuando se trata de Tony o de ti.

¿De ella? Esme notó que el corazón se le paralizaba.

—Hoy mismo me he dado cuenta de que me he pasado nueve años escondiéndome de la vida, protegiéndome por temor a sentir dolor -dijo él—. Antes de conocerte mi vida eran los ordenadores y los programas informáticos. Pero tú me hiciste sentir algo que jamás antes había sentido. Después de lo sucedido aquel verano, me marché a Chicago convencido de que no debía volver a dejar que nadie calara tan dentro de mí. Porque la única vez que había bajado mis defensas, me habían hecho daño.

Esme no estaba segura de entender lo que quería decir.

—Siento haberte provocado dolor, pero...

—No fue culpa tuya. Creo que, en realidad, yo no hice sino buscar la excusa perfecta que me permitiera huir. Me resultaba más fácil negar mis sentimientos que reconocerlos. Y lo cierto es que me funcionó durante años. Hasta que volví a verte.

Esme lo miró a los ojos.

—Tú fuiste la razón de que negara mis emociones, pero también la persona que me ha devuelto el deseo de aceptarlas. Sin ti seguiría viviendo una vida perfecta y falsa, porque no tenía lo que real mente necesitaba.

—¿Y es?

-Tú.

Ella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

—La vida real incluye sentimientos, inseguridad y amor. Realmente, necesito todo eso y eres tú quien me ha hecho darme cuenta de ello.

Esme sintió una inmensa felicidad en su interior.

—¿Puedes perdonarme por mi necedad del otro día?

—Sí —dijo ella sin reparos—. Cuando te marchaste aquel verano, sentí que iba a morir de dolor. Pensé que lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros había sido verdadero amor, pero tu marcha truncó mi vida y mis sueños. Hasta hoy...

Carlisle se acercó a ella.

—Ven.

Ella se levantó y él la tomó de la mano. Juntos se aproximaron al árbol de Navidad.

—Esta noche, Tony me ha confesado qué le había pedido a Papá Noel —continuó Carlisle.

—Un nuevo padre. No me gustaría que se sintiera decepcionado -dijo él. Ella suspiró nerviosa mente. A pesar de la confesión que ambos acababan de hacer, no sabía cuáles eran sus planes de futuro—. Pero, aparte de un hijo, yo también deseo algo más por Navidad.

Sacó una pequeña caja de entre las ramas del ár bol y se la entregó a Esme.

—¿Qué es?

—Abrela.

Con el corazón acelerado, ella levantó la tapa. Un hermoso anillo de diamantes y platino relució bajo las luces del árbol.

—¡Carlisle¡

—Quiero a mi lado a la mujer que siempre he deseado por esposa -dijo Carlisle—. Pensé que te había amado cuando éramos jóvenes, pero no he sabido lo que era el verdadero amor hasta que no he vuelto a verte convertida en una mujer a la que admiro profundamente —tomó su rostro entre las manos—. Sé tan poco sobre ser esposo como sobre ser padre, pero intentaré hacerlo bien durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

—¡Oh Carlisle!

El sacó el anillo de la caja y se lo puso en el dedo.

—Esme Wilson, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Una profunda emoción la embargó.

—Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada soñaba con que aparecerías en mi puerta haciéndome esa proposición. Gracias por permitir que todos los sueños que pensé perdidos hagan realidad

—¿Es eso un «sí»?

— Sí! —se rió ella—. Me casaré contigo.

— te trasladarás a Chicago?

—Por supuesto. Helen y Frank posiblemente también lo harán.

—Me parecerá bien cualquier cosa que os haga felices a nuestro hijo y a ti.

—¿Que le diremos a Tony?

—¿Respecto al matrimonio?

—Sobre todo respecto a tu relación con él —dijo ella.

—Creo que sé cómo abordar el tema, pero no debemos apresurar las cosas. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Todo —sonrió ella.

—Hoy es el primero de un número infinito de días.

—¿Y de noches? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara.

—Y de noches, por supuesto —dijo él instantes antes de besarla con pasión.

Tony abrió los ojos con una curiosa sensación. Se bajó de la cama y se dirigió al salón. Las luces del árbol estaban encendidas y le extrañó. Su madre nunca las dejaba puestas por temor a que se incendiara la casa.

Entró sigilosamente en el salón y, de pronto, los vio. Allí estaban su madre y Carlisle besándose. Aun que él estaba seguro de que jamás besaría a una chica, por algún motivo le agradaba verlos a ellos.

Sería mejor que volviera a la cama.

Pero, antes de darse la vuelta, notó un brillante resplandecer en el dedo de su madre. De inmediato comprendió lo que significaba.

En silencio, dio gracias. Finalmente, iba a con seguir un padre. Papá NoeI le había concedido el más grande de todos sus deseos.

* * *

_**Los personajes de esta historia son de S.M y la historia es de Kim Lawrence, disfruten**_

_**Secreto de matrimonio**_

Capítulo 7

Jacob recordó de nuevo la expresión de reproche en los ojos de Nessie y apretó los dientes. La madre de su futuro hijo, pensaba que... Jacob pisó el acelerador y el poderoso motor respondió inmediatamente.

¿Cómo era posible que no confiara en él? ¿Cómo podía dudar de su amor y su lealtad?

-¡Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido, Nessie! -masculló entre dientes.

La expresión amarga se disipó un poco al recordar la primera vez que la vio. Una cosita pequeña de melena cobriza, ojos castaños como los de un cervatillo y unos labios como para comérselos. La combinación lo había dejado paralizado. Jacob había sentido atracción física antes, pero nada parecido a la exultante sensación de reconocimiento que experimentó entonces. Era suya, así de simple.

-Seth es un niño muy artístico, señor Black -le había dicho muy seria, mientras le mostraba un dibujo de su hijo-. Debe estar orgulloso de él.

Seth, claramente encantado con su nueva profesora, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para soltar su mano.

Y Jacob entendía la desgana del niño.

Inmediatamente después de conocerla, fue a la casa que compartía con Bella y le pidió el divorcio. Era algo que habían acordado hacer si alguno de los dos se enamoraba de otra persona. No habría amargas recriminaciones y todos los cambios se harían intentando alterar la vida de Seth lo menos posible.

A pesar del acuerdo, Jacob se dio cuenta de que Bella se quedaba helada. Y no podía culparla. También él estaba sorprendido, ya que su poco convencional acuerdo había funcionado a la perfección durante cuatro años.

-¿Quién es? -le preguntó ella.

-No sé su nombre. Solo sé que no lleva alianza.

-¿Has mirado si llevaba alianza?

Él asintió.

-He mirado.

-¿Y no crees que sería mejor conocer un poco más a... esa mujer que no lleva alianza antes de hacer algo drástico? Quizá salir con ella...

Jacob negó con la cabeza, aparentemente decidido.

-No, ella no es la clase de persona que mantendría una relación con un hombre casado.

Y Jacob no quería tener una aventura. Lo cual era raro porque, a pesar de estar casado, nunca se había visto a sí mismo como la clase de hombre hecho para el matrimonio.

-¿Lo sabes solo con mirarla? -preguntó Bella, incrédula.

-Desde luego.

-¿Y crees que está interesada por ti?

-Eso espero.

Eso esperaba, pero había sido una batalla convencer a Nessie para que saliera con él después del divorcio. Desgraciadamente, se le metió en la cabeza que solo estaba con ella de rebote porque su matrimonio no había funcionado... y Jacob no podía decirle lo equivocada que estaba.

Poco después detuvo el coche frente a la casona del siglo XVI que compartía con ella. Había un taxi aparcado en la puerta.

Aquello no iba a ser fácil, pensó.

* * *

_Hola  
_

_Mañana termino de subir recuperando el pasado, los caps que faltan para terminar Secreto de matrimonio los voy a subir en **Reglas de compromiso** que empiezo a subirla tambien mañana.  
_

_Espero que les gustara los caps y nos leemos pronto  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_**La trama es de MELISSA McCLONE y los personajes de S.M, yo no gano nada**_

* * *

**_EPÍLOGO_**

La fiesta navideña de Wintersoft, que se celebraba en aquella ocasión en el Acuario

de Nueva Inglaterra, estaba siendo un éxito. Bella Swan observaba con satisfacción cómo los empleados de su padre se divertían una vez en aquella celebración para la que no se escatimaban medios.

Edward Masen se aproximó a ella.

—Feliz Navidad, Bella —levantó su copa—. Está siendo una fiesta estupenda.

—Sí, así es —respondió ella—. El único que falta es Garrett. El resto de su equipo ha podido venir. No me digas que está aún trabajando.

—Parece ser que sí. Por lo visto, alguien ha accedido a unos ficheros del nuevo producto.

Bella lo miró preocupado.

—¿Espionaje industrial?

—Puede ser —dijo Edward—. Pero Garrett lo solucionará, no me cabe duda.

Carlisle se aproximó a ellos, interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Estos son Isabella Swan y Edward Masen —dijo. Iba acompañado de una preciosa castaña—. Bella, Edward, ésta es mi prometida, Esme Everson.

—Encantada de conoceros —dijo Esme.

Mientras intercambiaban saludos, Sue se acercó a ellos.

—Enhorabuena, Carlisle, ya me he enterado. Me alegro mucho.

—Gracias —sonrió Carlisle—. De no ser por ti, no habría ido a la boda y esto no habría ocurrido.

—Para eso están los amigos -dijo Sue con una gran sonrisa—. Parece que toda la oficina ha sido infectada por el virus del matrimonio. Emmett y Rose han estado mirando casas en Newton.

—Pues tendremos que hablar con ellos, porque estamos buscando una zona en la que haya buenos colegios.

— ¡Tantas parejas felices! —exclamó Sue—. Me pregunto quién será el próximo.

—No lo sé -dijo Carlisle, abrazando amorosamente a Esme—. Pero será mejor que todos los solteros se anden con cuidado. Empiezo a pensar que realmente hay algo en el agua.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Se acabó mil gracias a todas las que han seguido la historia, me han encantado todos. El siguiente libro es uno de mis favoritos y parte de este influye en el último libro.**_

_**Los siguientes caps de Secreto de matrimonio estaran en Reglas de compromiso. El siguiente libro de esta serie, les dejo el summary:**_

**Alguien esta robando información en Wintersoft, Katrina "Kate" Denali en conjunto con Garrett Saint Claire (la persona que cinco años antes le había roto el corazón) intentarán dar con el ladrón. Por otro lado Garrett no puede olvidar la traición de Kate y ahora ella a vuelto. Será posible que no todo este olvidado?**


End file.
